


Insatiable need

by k_cloud



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boypussy Kurt, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_cloud/pseuds/k_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a GKM prompt.<br/>"Kurt has a pussy and is a total cockslut. He lets all the guys at McKinley fuck him, but no one has ever been able to completely satisfy him, because Kurt is also kind of a size queen and wants to be fucked by a really big cock.</p>
<p>One night, he accidentaly sees Burt changing (or maybe masturbating, whichever you prefer) and finds out that his father has an absolutely HUGE cock. He decides he's going to seduce Burt. He starts going around the house wearing just an oversized t-shirt and tiny panties (or no underwear at all), bending in front of Burt, masturbating and moaning loudly when he knows Burt can hear him, etc. Finally, Burt snaps, gets Kurt on his hands and knees and fucks him roughly from behind. Kurt loves every second of it and begs for more.</p>
<p>Bonus points for dirty talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: brief Kurt/OMC, Kurt/Puck

“A-almost, almost t-there... fuck, love your pussy. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck... Fuuuuck”  
  
The guy above him is grunting and trembling as he hits his peak, frantically shoving his hips into kurt. Kurt tries to sneak a hand between their bodies to stimulate his clit and come while the guy's dick is still hard, but to no avail.  
Soon -too soon-, he feels warm come splashing inside of him and the body above him slumps on his, sweaty and heavy, compressing him against the hard football bench.  
He retreats his hand and shoves at the guy's naked back, desperate to come and finally find release.  
“Please, please, need to come...”   
The guy, Jackson-something is his name, Kurt can't really tell one football player from another, finally stands up, panting and smirking.   
“Your slutty pussy still hasn't had enough, Hummel?” he says, shoving one thick finger inside of him.  
It really isn't enough, but Kurt is now desperate, and between the sloppy movements of the digits, and his skilled hand on his clit, he finally menages to come, clear fluid gushing from his pussy.  
  
“Aww, look at that poor pussy, all filled with come. You like that, uh?”  
He really does, but the soft aftershocks of his orgasm are settling and he's getting oversensitive, the fingers inside no longer feel good, and Jackson-something is kind of a douche, he always forgets that in the heat of the moment.  
“Ok, ok, that's enough. You can take back your hand, the deed is done, go back to do... whatever you do with your free time. Thanks for the fuck, bye bye” he says sitting up.  
“God, you're such a bitch Hummel, if you didn't have such a sweet thing between those legs, I swear...”  
He rolls his eyes, used to the jocks' empty treats; since he hit puberty and discovered his insatiable need to be fucked, they have been an useful tool to get off with. He likes that there are no strings attached, they mostly dislike each other, but their bodies work perfectly together.  
  
Once the guy is gone he just lies there, in the empty locker room, gently playing with the fluid painting his labia. Jackson wasn't a bad fuck, he reasons, he has this big, bulky body type that Kurt has found himself loving, and he's actually well equipped; the orgasm he got out of it was pretty good, but he still feels this ache, the need to be owned, taken, filled to the brink, that nobody has ever been able to satisfy.  
  
He is already late for glee practice, so he decides to take his time in the shower, confident that nobody will disturb him.  
He usually doesn't like the school showers, but today the hot water feels incredibly good on his skin, so he drags it out, washing his body slowly.

It's in the showers that Puck finds him half on hour later, skin flushed, eyes closed, body slumped on the shower wall and hands caressing all over himself.  
“Knew you'd be in here” he says, smirking at Kurt's startled reaction.  
“Let me guess, kitty was hungry?” continues, already reaching for his pant's zipper. Everybody at Mckinley knows Hummel is always up for a fuck, same as they know that puckzilla is insatiable.  
In that respect they might be the perfect match.  
His cock is now hard, the bulge in his pants evident, and Kurt's eyes are inevitably drown to it.  
“I bet that slutty kitty is still hungry, and I happen to have a big, hard piece of meat right here. Wanna taste?”  
“Don't get too cocky, Noah, or you might not get a piece of this” Kurt rolls his eyes at the other boy's confidence and horrible pick-up lines, but he can't deny that he is already getting turned on.  
Puck just grins, used to their pre-fuck banter.  
He doesn't waste time, losing his clothes and enjoying the hungry gaze scanning his body.  
As soon as he's naked he gets into the shower stall, gripping the boy's slender hips with his hands, and bringing their groins together.  
Kurt moans at the friction, as he feels Puck's big and calloused hands on his ass, urging him to move with him.  
“God you're big.” Kurt says, dropping all pretenses, as he slowly drags his pussy on Puck's dick. Puck has always been one of his favorite hook ups, he's almost feral in his need, but he makes sure that both of them get satisfied, he can't ruin his reputation of Lima's stallion, he says. And he is probably the biggest guy Kurt knows, his cock almost makes him feel full enough. Almost.  
“You like that big cock, pretty boy? What do you think, does it deserve a kiss?”  
Kurt doesn't waste time in replaying and he kneels on the floor, mouth watering in front of that impressive erection.  
He slowly drags his tongue on Puck's member, teasing him with tiny kitten licks on the head.  
“Fuck you're good at that. Come on, don't be a tease” Puck stutters, fisting his hands in kurt's hair.  
Kurt obeys, taking the dick in his mouth, tasting the bitter precome that already coats it.  
The guys he fucks might think they can get advantage of him, but they don't realize how much he really likes cock. He loves the feeling of it in his mouth, the taste, the weight, the stretch, and he feels complete when he has it in his pussy, pounding into him, filling him and giving him the pleasure he constantly craves.  
He moans around the cock in his mouth, feeling his pussy gushing, impatient to be fucked.  
He takes Puck's balls in his hand, thinking of how much he likes the feeling of them slamming against him when Puck fucks him hard from behind.

“Uh that feels good. You look so good with a dick in your slutty mouth. Come up here, let's give kitty what she needs.” Puck says after a while, tugging softly on Kurt's hair.  
Kurt wastes no time as he stands up and turns around, bracing his hands on the wall and presenting his pussy for fucking.  
“Wow, someone feels exceptionally filthy today!”  
“Shut the fuck up, Noah, and put it in.”  
“At your service, your majesty.” Puck says, dragging his cock between Kurt's pink folds, before slowly entering him.  
The feeling of a big cock breaching his entrance is always amazing, and Kurt moans loudly, the sound echoing in between the shower's walls.  
  
He feels Puck hands settling on his tiny waist as he starts to forcefully fuck in and out of his hole.  
“God you're such a slut, your kitty is always hungry, isn't it? Always wet, hoping to find a cock to fill that empty hole.” Puck pants in his ear, knowing how much Kurt gets off on the dirty talk.  
“I do. It's always so empty, I need a big cock to fill me up. Oh, oh, please, harder.” Kurt begs, sneaking an hand down to touch his clit.  
Puck doesn't waste time, and he starts to pound into the smaller boy, admiring the way his pussy hugs his cock. The shower stall is now filled with the sound of their bodies slamming together, the slap of his wet balls on Kurt's skin mixing with his wanton moans.  
“Yeah, you like that, having your pussy full. It's sucking my dick in like a whore” Puck says, shoving himself as deeper as possible into Kurt, as the other boy frantically touches his button, trying to come.  
“You close, slut? Is that dirty kitty ready to squirt on my cock?” Puck says, panting heavily, feeling his orgasm approaching.  
“Uh, uh, I-I'm almost there. Fuck- Fuck me hard, I'm your slut, please, please, please.” Kurt is on the verge of coming, the cock inside of him dragging delightfully on his inner walls, he just needs a little bit more. That little bit proves to be Puck's hand pinching his right nipple hard, sending him a shock of pleasure.   
He shouts as he comes, pussy gushing liquid as he orgasms, clenching around the hard cock still inside.  
Puck lets go then, taking his cock out to see his seed painting Kurt's engorged folds, before being washed away by the water. He watches it as it disappears into the drain.

“Fuck that was good.” Kurt says moments later, still panting, water cascading on his milk-white back.  
“Don't act surprised princess, with puckzilla the sex is always good.” Puck replies with his usual smirk, tugging on his cock, cleaning the remaining fluids.  
“I won't dignify that with an answer, Noah. But, you know, thanks for the fuck.”.  
Kurt sashays away, confident that the boy's eyes are still on him. He doesn't feel completely satisfied, but he never really is, so he counts this busy afternoon as a victory.  
Besides, he has to admit (only to himself, of course), that the puckzilla is actually not just a good, but a great fuck.  
  
When he arrives home that night, he feels positively drained, loving the way his pussy is sore from fucking, but still, always, craving more.  
His dad has left a note that says that he's out for his friend Albert' bachelor party -and why the guy, at 50 and on his third marriage is having a bachelor party is a mystery to Kurt-, and he will be home late.  
He is so tired that he just makes a pbj for dinner, thinking that if nobody knows, the calories don't count, and goes straight to bed.  
  
Hours later he's awoken by the sounds of his father coming home, not so quietly stumbling down the hall to his room and, mere minutes later, downstairs.  
He hears sounds he can't actually place, and he vaguely thinks that his dad probably has turned on the tv. He tries to resume his sleep, but the sounds coming from the living room are actually disturbing him, and why his father is watching tv at 3 a.m. anyway?   
A little pissed off, he goes downstairs, ready to tell his dad off for waking him.  
But what he sees when he enters the living room washes off all his annoyance and leaves him quite shocked.  
His dad is in his favorite armchair, his body slumped down in front of the tv while a couple forcefully fucks on the screen. There are two girls, both with blonde hair, big boobs and pink skirts so tacky that have Kurt shuddering in disgust; one of them is been taken from behind by a big guy dressed as cop as she moans loudly. The other one is happily sucking on the guy's nipples.  
A porn movie, Kurt distantly realizes, his dad is watching a porn movie.  
He's frozen, incapable of moving an inch, his eyes glued to his father's big hands.

Burt is drunkenly tugging at his pants waistband, trying to free his cock from it's confines. Kurt can see how big the bulge is, and his pussy immediately wets in anticipation.  
His heart is pounding as he watch his dad finally win the struggle with his pants, and free his cock.  
His big, big, big, huge, meaty, cock. Fuck.  
His ears are ringing as his dad lets out a heavy grunt and starts tugging his hand up and down his shaft. His hands are big, Kurt knows, and they can barely hold the cock's girth; it's big and now completely erect, standing proud against Burt stomach.   
Kurt can't takes his eyes off of it, he stands there, pussy so wet it's probably ruining his pants, watching every detail of his father's cock.   
It's huge, thick and long, with veins running on its surface, and with a big mushroom head that is currently producing quite a bite of precome.  
Then Burt tugs at his pants again, pulling out his heavy balls, and Kurt feels like he will pass out.  
His father's balls are big and hairy and look so full and heavy; he suddenly has a flash of them slapping against his pussy as that meaty cock rams into him.  
He can't resist anymore, he squeezes his pussy, moaning out loud.  
He is too caught up in the moment to realize his mistake, and he knows it's too late when his father stops masturbating, turns and sees him  
  
“Kurt, Fuck. I-I'm sorry kid!” He says, trying to cover himself. “It's just, ya know, strippers and, ya know, boobs. I'm a man, what can I do?”  
Kurt doesn't know anything in that moment, and his father isn't making much sense. The only thing he knows is that he needs that cock, he needs his father to fuck him, fill him with his big dick and with his come, and finally, finally, make him full.  
He takes a step towards the armchair, eyes still focused on Burt's groin.  
“Kurt? What...”   
Burt drunken mind is not completely awake, but he's still aware enough to keep away from his kid's hungry stare.  
He tugs his pants up.  
“Kurt, go to bed”  
“But, d-daddy, I...”  
“Kurt, bed.”  
Kurt finally lifts his eyes at that, realizing that there is no point in arguing with his dad now.  
He nods, and glancing one last time to that perfect, still hard cock, he turns and runs up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing for the GKM and my first time actually writing in english, this is also un-beta'd so I know for sure there are some mistakes. Sorry about that!  
> That being said, I'd really, really, appreciate if you'll leave a comment to let me know if you liked it =)  
> If you have any corrections or suggestion to help me improve, I'll gladly accept them!  
> There's more already uploaded on GKM, I'll post it all here in the next few hours, but here's the link: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62757046#t62757046


	2. Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Kurt/Jake, very very brief Kurt/Ryder, kind of voyeur!Burt I guess

The next morning Kurt wakes up from his fitful sleep, he's tired, his pussy is wet and he feels a burning ache inside, but he has a purpose. He must convince his dad to fuck him.  
After spending the whole night fantasizing about that perfect cock, how it would feel inside him, how wide would it stretch him, he knows he will never be satisfied with anything else.  
And if his father's reaction from the other night says something, it won't be an easy thing to achieve.  
He has to make it impossible for him to resist, he has to seduce his father.   
Starting today.  
Just the thought of it sends bright sparks of arousal down his groin.   
He tugs off his pants and underwear, thinking absently that he will have to buy more alluring panties, and tries to bring himself some relief.  
  
His fingers pet softly over his button, as he splays his legs more, and he slides his hand towards his gaping entrance. He moans, thinking of how it will be full soon if his plan goes well.  
He keeps drawing circles around his clitoris, as he pumps two fingers in and out his vagina.   
He usually thinks about pretty boys fucking when he masturbates, and sometimes he recalls one particular satisfying fuck at school, but not this morning. Today his head is filled with images of his father's cock, so hard, and red, and thick, only for him, for his pussy.  
Heart racing, he speeds his movements, dragging the other hand under his shirt to pinch his sensitive fat nipples.   
He is so wet inside that soon fingers aren't enough. He moans loudly, hoping that his father is awake and listening and he flips on the bed, rubbing his groin against the soft sheets as he rummages trough the bedside drawers to find his vibrator.  
The feeling of his labia and clit rubbing against the mattress is perfect, if only more guys would let him ride them instead of making him lying beneath them on benches and desks.  
When he finally finds the tiny vibrator he's already incredibly close.  
  
He is reclining again on his back, ready to use the device and come, when he hears his father's footsteps as he exits his room and stops in front of Kurt's door, probably with the intent of waking him up and talk.  
'This is my chance' he thinks, turning the vibrator on and dragging it over his pussy, and then inside.  
“Oh, oh, daddy. Yes, gimme that cock. I-I'm a slut for you. Fuuuck. Fuck me hard” he moans as loudly as he can, knowing that his father will hear him.

He is panting now, the idea of his dad listening trough the door turning him on more than anything. Beads of sweat fall down his forehead as he fucks himself with the toy.   
“Give it to me, please, please, please. I need it. I need your cock” he rasps between moans, he isn't restraining any of them, knowing how much the guys he fucks get turned on by his voice.  
He must be doing something right because he can still see the shadow of his father's feet beneath the door. He's still there, he is listening to Kurt masturbating, and maybe his huge cock is swelling in his pants right now, getting hard and ready to sink in a wet pussy to fill it with his thick spunk.  
“Oh yeah, fuck me, fuck your slut, oh, oh, oh, ...daddy!”  
The images of his father's hot come filling him finally send him over the edge, as he shouts his pleasure loud.  
He turns off the vibrator, shaking with the force of his orgasm, his pussy still pulsing as he shouts his legs together to find some relief, watching as his father's shadow quickly retracts from the door.  
He smiles, it will take time, but he'll get that cock soon.  
  
The orgasm left him drained and he's feeling sleepy, but he doesn't want to wait too much time before going downstairs, he knows for a fact that he's alluring after an intense orgasm.   
There is a jock at school that always make sure that Kurt comes first just so he can watch his “post-orgasm-pretty-glow” as he frantically jerks off, commenting on how slutty he looks, with his red lips parted, his forehead matted with sweat, his pussy puffy and wrecked.  
He hopes his dad will have the same reaction.  
He slides down the bed, naked from the waist down, and quickly decides that he doesn't really need to wear anything else, his long Hummel's tires and lube t-shirt is more than enough.  
  
He grabs his soiled underwear and quickly descends the stairs. His father is in the kitchen, a faraway look in his eyes, his cheeks flushed, when Kurt jovially walks in, still wet underwear in his hands.

“Hi daddy! Are you making breakfast for your boy?” he says, breaking him out of his reverie.  
His father looks at him, startled, looks at his long pale legs and just the hint of his juicy pussy, and starts to frown.  
“Uhm, Kurt, are you... Why are you naked?” he says, incapable of stop looking.  
“Oh, but daddy, you're silly! Can't you see I'm wearing your old t-shirt?” he replies, giggling like a little girl and twirling, completely aware of how the shirt can't cover his private parts.  
“And I'm not wearing any underwear because, you see, my pussy couldn't stop getting wet this night, look, look what happened to my underwear!” he says, showing his dad the soaked cotton panties.  
His dad looks pained as he tears his eyes away from the offending garment, and from his son, training them on the counter.  
“Kid, we have to talk. W-what happened last night was a mistake, you weren't supposed to see that and I'm sorry. I was out with the guys at this stripper club, I had a few beers and I guess I just... You know, couldn't control myself when I got home.” Burt says very quickly, it sounds like a pre-written speech, not at all like his usual confident and reassuring talks.  
He's still not looking at Kurt.  
“Oh, don't worry daddy, it doesn't matter.” Kurt says, smiling and placing a soft hand on his father's much bigger one. “I know a big man like you has urges he has to take care of, don't worry” he adds in his best breathy tone, finally catching his dad's stare and seeing his pupils dilated with suppressed desire.  
His father abruptly pulls away, silent, his breath ragged and his spine tense.  
“Let's just get breakfast”  
Kurt smiles, hoping that the fight will not go on much longer.

Sadly it turns out that he is kind of wrong. His father puts up more of a fight that he expected, while he's clearly attracted to Kurt's body, he's resisting the temptation. They pass that weekend respectively trying to avoid any contact (Burt), and wreaking their brain to come up with a reason to be close with as less clothes as possible (Kurt).  
The two days pass without anything new coming up, Kurt uses every occasion to walk around semi naked, acting like an innocent school boy and trying to turn his dad on, while Burt spends as much time as possible during a weekend at the shop, avoiding his son's flirty banter.  
Coming Monday they are both incredibly frustrated and exhausted.  
  
Monday morning Kurt decides that he has to be even more direct, no matter how many times he masturbated those two days, he feels emptier than ever, he needs for his father to give up.  
  
Going to school is harder than he thought, he spends the lessons fantasizing about his dad and every time the bell rings he finds that he's so wet he has to find the nearest willing guy and get fucked as hard and fast as possible.  
He even lets some skinny guy from the hokey team have his way with him after french class, trying to ignore the slurs and the idiotic comments; but his dick is so tiny and he comes so fast that Kurt feels more unsatisfied then ever.  
Pissed off from the guy's sad performance, he skips the next class to find Ryder and let him fuck him in a bathroom stall. He's bad with the dirty talk, but his hips can move fast, and Kurt loves that he is strong enough to hold him against the wall as the fucks him.  
It's far from a bad fuck, but no matter how many dicks he manages to stick into his pussy, nobody can satisfy him now that he knows what a real, fat cock looks like.  
  
After class he's riding Jake Puckerman on the filthy floor of the locker room, impaling himself on his cock again and again, wishing it was much bigger, when he hears his phone ring, the ringtone he picked for his father belting loudly from the device.  
“Shit, I have to take this.” he says, already climbing off Jake's dick.  
“Come on Hummel, you can answer that later, a good slut doesn't leave a guy high and dry, I already have Marley to do that.” Jake says, putting his hands on his waist and slamming him down again on his cock.  
“Fuck, you Puckermans are the worst” he replies, moaning, the guy's dick might not be huge, but it's thick and it still feels pretty damn good.  
Jake fucks into him as much as he can in that position, his dancer hips doing wonders to Kurt's pussy.  
He wants to pick up the phone, but at the same time he doesn't want to waste such a good cock. Suddenly he's hit by an idea.   
“Ok, you can keep fucking me as hard as you want, just let me get on all fours so I can reach my phone”  
Jake mumbles a bit, but lets him go long enough to kneel on the floor and answer his phone.

“H-Hi daddy.” he says just as Jake finds his juicy hole again.  
“Fuck this is even better... You're such a good slut.” Jake mumbles at the same moment, apparently caught in his ecstatic bliss as he sinks his rigid meat into Kurt's pussy.  
“Uhm... hi kid, I just wanted to know if-” Burt starts, and immediately gets interrupted by Kurt's breathy moans of pleasure. “Oh yes, yes, daddy. I-I'm here, I'm listening. What- what were you going to ask me? Oh, oh fuck yes.” Jake is plunging into him right now, covering him with his body, mounting him like a dog with his bitch.  
“Oh, mh, Kurt what are you doing?” Burt's voice is strained now.  
“I-I'm... exercising w-with a friend... Oh, daddy.” He breathes into the receiver as Puck's little brother finds his clit and starts caressing him with his hands.  
“Right... You- you're exercising. Kurt, want me to call later?” Burt's voice sounds weird, and Kurt wonders if his father is aware of what's happening. He really hopes so.

It's getting more and more difficult to talk, the cock fucking in and out of his pussy at frantic pace feels so good, combined with the stimulation on his clitoris.  
“Uh, n-no, no daddy. I'm all yours. Tell me what you need. Ah!” He smirks, knowing how slutty he must sound right now, breathy moans getting fucked right out of him.  
His father doesn't say anything, probably listening to the filthy sounds of his son getting fucked.  
“Fuck I'm gonna come, gonna come inside that tight pussy.” Jake shouts effectively silencing what Burt was gonna say, and he frantically starts to shove his hips forward, forcing Kurt to hold onto the bench in front of him.  
“Son I think it's b-better if I call you later” starts Burt, but Kurt is not listening to him anymore. Jake's short forceful thrust as he fills Kurt's pussy with hot come, make him reach his peak too, hands still stroking his clit. He drops the phone, incapable of coordinating his muscles as they seize in pleasure.  
They shout as they come together, the pleasure overwhelming both of them.  
He feels Jake panting against his shoulder, placing a small bite there. He stays like that for a moment, waiting for his cock to stop pulsing and for his vision to stop swimming.  
  
“Putting on a show for somebody, uh? You little sex minx.” He says after some time, slowly taking his softening cock out, admiring the way his come paints Kurt's flushed skin.  
Kurt is too blissed out to care about the guy's opinion, he came harder than ever, knowing that his father was listening as he got fucked. He counts the fact that Burt was reduced speechless as a victory.  
Jake is now walking to the showers “Well, I really enjoyed myself, as always. Thanks for the ride!” he says fist pumping the air.  
'Boys' Kurt thinks, rolling his eyes at the ceiling, wishing he didn't need them so much.


	3. Pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Kurt/Sam, oral sex, one-sided Kurt/Burt

A glee practice, and another good fuck later, he arrives home feeling tired and a little mad that his pussy, although pretty sore, is still unsatisfied.   
He sighs when he opens the front door, seeing his father's boots at the entrance meaning he must be home. His heartbeat accelerates immediately, he really hopes that the phone call from that afternoon has somewhat changed his dad's mind about having sex with him.

“Hi daddy, I'm home!” he says to the silhouette of his father reclined on his favorite armchair, he used to associate that image with warmth and paternal comfort, now he just wants to climb on it and sit on his dad's monster cock.  
“Hi kid, sit down, we have to talk” Burt replies, not one for wasting time.  
“Oh” Kurt is surprised, maybe this is it?  
“Ok daddy, let me just get changed in something more... comfortable” he says, already planning on the most sexy outfit he can think of.  
“There's no need for that. Just... Just sit down Kurt.” his dad says, knowing fully well the reason why Kurt wants to change his clothes, and Kurt has no choice but obey.  
He sits on the couch, losing his scarf and making sure the milky skin of his neck is exposed.  
Burt catches his eyes, his face unreadable.  
“What happened today, on the phone. I know you weren't just exercising and- and what you did, that was really inappropriate.” he starts, quickly crushing Kurt's hopes.   
“I know that your... your condition means that you have an higher sex drive, and I know how hard it is to be a teenage boy, trust me, but... You shouldn't give yourself away like that. Who was that guy today, uh?”  
Burt's tone is tense, he's frowning and the look in his eyes is almost frightening.  
Kurt is surprised, he really didn't expect his father to react this way, but maybe he can still manage to turn this stern father-son talk, into a more pleasurable one.  
“Uhm, he's a friend daddy. He was just helping me out... It's just that I'm always so wet, I-I need it, I really do.” he says, squeezing his legs together and enjoying the way his dad's gaze immediately falls on his groin.  
“And I understand that, Kurt, but... I don't want those guys to use you like you are some sort of toy, you deserve respect, your body deserves respect! You can't just let anyone get that close to you, I don't-I don't like that.” Burt says, voice booming, his neck flushing red.  
And, Kurt realizes with a start, he's getting angry, but he's not upset about the phone call, he's jealous.  
This is going better than he thought.  
  
“Oh daddy you're right, I'm sorry!” he says, pouting and scooting as close as he can to his father's armchair.  
“It's just that I always feel so empty, and I need those guys to help me. But they are just silly boys, they can't take care of me, you're right. I just need to... use them, until I can find a man, someone that can take good care of my body, you know, keep me... satisfied.” he concludes, licking his lips, hoping that his dad gets the message.  
  
Burt is silent for a second, Kurt can almost hear the gears in his brain working. He knows he has a chance to convince him, now that he's showing weakness.   
“Maybe... Maybe I could try to lay off boys for a while, until that man, the one right for me, finds the courage to be with me. But I'd need something else, to keep me satisfied. I know that there are... websites, that sell, uhm, toys for boys like me. Maybe you could help me find something?” he tries, wearing his most innocent expression, and sliding a hand up his father's arm.  
Burt seems speechless, clearly he didn't expect Kurt to react this way.  
“I-I really don't think that's appropriate, Kurt. I can just give you the money.” he tries, but the lust clear in his eyes betrays him.  
“Oh but I'm too embarrassed to look alone, daddy! And I don't know how to choose what's best... You don't want me to buy something that could hurt me, do you?”  
The only thing Burt can do is shake his head “No, of course no, but...”  
“Okay! It's decided then! I'll go upstairs and get the laptop, you stay here” Kurt stands up, afraid to give Burt the chance to reply. “I have the best daddy in the world! I'll be right back” he says, placing a wet kiss on his dad's cheek an then running upstairs, hips swinging seductively.

Once in the quiet of his room, he releases an happy squeal, this might turn into something interesting.  
He quickly undresses, choosing to meet his dad just in his new pink laced panties, so tight they show off his butt perfectly, the fabric so thin and soft that is almost see trough, and one of his favorite t-shirt, the neck so wide one of his shoulders always peeks out.  
He grabs his laptop and runs down the stairs, pussy already wet.  
Downstairs his dad is still frozen in his armchair, a faraway look in his eyes.   
“I'm here daddy” he says, making sure that he has his undivided attention as he struts in front of him, showing off his assets. As he predicted, Burt's eyes are inevitably drown to his panties and he immediately seizes the opportunity to sit in father's lap while he's still distracted, with the excuse of getting the both of them a good view of the screen.  
  
Burt startles when he feels Kurt's weight settling on his lap, the warmth radiating from his wet pussy clear even beneath the fabric of his pants. He groans, biting his lip and hoping his will is strong enough to resist his kid, and Kurt secretly smirks.  
“So, there's this website, look daddy. They sell all kinds of toys!” he bounces lightly on Burt's lap.  
“There are so many we can choose from! Look, this one is on sale, let's see... It says that it is waterproof, it is both long and thick, and it has ten different vibration speeds!” like that he starts reading descriptions about the most interesting products he sees, and with every passing minute, his father seems to get more riled up and turned on.  
  
It's just a couple of minutes later, while Kurt is describing the wonders of an expensive g-spot vibrator, that he finally feels his dad's cock clearly swelling in his pants. He's been trying to subtly shift on top of him, hoping that the movement combined with the heat of his pussy would arouse him; he finally has the chance to feel that big cock pressed against him and he can't waste it.  
He feels his father's heartbeat accelerate, as his cock starts to tent his sweatpants.  
“What do you think daddy, does your boy deserves a big cock for his pussy?” he asks, turning his head a bit, peeking at his dad over his naked shoulder. Burt is clearly having some difficulty in restraining himself, his eyes are almost completely blown with desire, and Kurt is clearly feeling the shape of his hard member right against his pussy; it's exhilarating.  
“W-What?” Burt asks, voice strained.  
“Yes, one like this” Kurt says turning back to face the laptop and pointing at a big black dildo.   
“It's the biggest one they have in the shop; I really want one like this, daddy. I love when guys are big enough to reach that deep inside of me, it feels so goood.” he moans, feeling more turned on than ever before in his life.

His pussy is so wet is probably soaking his dad's pants too, so he starts gently moving his hips in circular motion, trying to find some relief and hoping the movement is subtle enough to not alarm his dad.

“None of the guys at school is this big... They're never big enough to fill me up right.” His dad seems to be petrified, he's not moving even a single muscle, so Kurt just keeps going.

“I don't need an expensive toy, daddy; I just need a really big one.” he says, legs now splayed as wide as possible over his dad's ones.   
“I'm not sure I'll be satisfied with just a plastic toy, but... ah, but for you I'll try, daddy” he continues; his words coming out breathy as his heart pumps adrenaline into his veins. His panties feel completely soaked trough, wet against his hot skin, and the feel of the fabric sliding on his bundle of nerves is so pleasurable he feels mad with lust.  
The laptop is still perched on his tights and it's at serious risk of falling down, with Kurt moving his hips like that, but he's in no state to care about that.  
He's getting a little desperate now, spurred on by the fact that his dad is as turned on as he is and, more importantly, is not doing anything to stop him.  
“I want to be your good boy, daddy, only yours, it's just my pussy that is slutty, always hungry, always wet...” he moans, his father's heavy breath warming the damp skin on his neck.  
He's already feeling himself nearing an orgasm, the movements of his hips now deliberate and shameless.  
He feels his dad slowly sliding a trembling hand on his waist, squeezing the warm flesh under the t-shirt, like he wants to touch, explore, but he's trying to restrain himself from doing so.  
He mewls, heart beating wildly in his chest.  
He keeps rubbing his pussy on the impossibly hard cock beneath him, his movements getting sloppy and frantic, as he tries to get more pressure against his clit.   
He's going to come, he's going to come on his father's cock  
“Oh, oh, daddy. I just want something to fill me up, I-I need it. I need you!” He shouts as he feels his pussy starting to clench around nothing, his clit sending bright sparks of pleasure that reach his toes. He comes hard, head thrown back, on his father's sturdy shoulder, pussy gushing even more on the hard cock underneath. It feels like a never-ending orgasm, waves of pleasure continue to ripple inside of him as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
He is so out of it that he almost doesn't notice that his dad is trying to get up, urging him to slide off the chair. He does, just letting his body slump on the ground, legs too weak to carry him. He sees his dad get up, his cock making an obscene tent in his thin sweatpants, a wide, dark spot marking the place Kurt's pussy rubbed on and another, smaller wet spot a little lower, where his dad's precome has soaked trough the material. Those dark spots are the proof to Kurt that his dad is actually attracted to him, so much that his body can't restrain itself.  
He smiles, even as he watches his father quickly retreating form; he's so going to win this game.  
  
He's been slumped on the ground for a couple of minutes, when his gaze falls on the forgotten laptop. It's still on and the sex toys website is still open.  
Not one for wasting an opportunity like that, he fills the basket with that perfect huge black dildo -gladly discovering that it has a special suction cup so that he can stick it where he prefers and just ride it- and some various useful toys. He selects the super-express delivery option, figuring that the sooner the toys arrive, the closer he will be to finally make his father snap and fuck him.  
  
He doesn't see his father for the rest of the night, he stays holed up in his room, refusing to have any kind of contact with Kurt. He was hoping that after what happened in the living room his dad's resolve would crumble, but it seems like Burt is still fighting a war against his instincts.

He goes to sleep feeling almost sated, hope and possibilities bubbling in his chest and tries not to be too disappointed when he finds his dad already gone when he wakes up the next morning.  
School that day is more difficult than ever, his head is too filled up with images and sensations from last night to really get focused on what the teachers are explaining.  
His pussy keeps throbbing in his pants and he constantly has to remind himself that he can convince his father, he just has to be patient.  
  
And patient he is. Mindful of the promise he did the night before, he waits till lunch to grab Sam Evans by his belt loops and throw him on the skank's couch beneath the benches to ride him hard, reverse cow-girl style.  
Later he feels pretty proud of his self-restraint as he lets Sam lick his pussy clean, his talented tongue scooping away all their mixed come.   
The guy might not be smart, and he still thinks that doing impressions while having sex is hot -Kurt has been trying to train him out of that, but he still hasn't succeeded, and in the end he always prefers to just shut him up putting his big big mouth on his pussy- but he has an undeniable talent for oral sex.   
He orgasms two times with Sam's head between his legs, eyes closed shut as he imagines that the one greedily slurping his pussy's juice is a much older man, with thick fingers and sturdy shoulders.  
When he comes the second time he almost shouts 'daddy', caught as he is in his little fantasy world, but he bites his lips just in time, opting for shoving his hands in Sam's hair and ride his face until the aftershocks of his orgasm are all gone.

It seems that Sam gets off of licking his pussy almost as much as he does, seeing as his cock is hard again as he slides on the couch and starts humping Kurt's hip.  
“Please, please let me stick it in. Please Kurt, I know you want it too, you always do. I've licked you so good, please...” he whispers in Kurt's ear, his cock leaving smears of precome on his skin.  
As much as he loves the feeling of his pussy getting filled with hot come, he really doesn't want to get it messy again, but, he reasons, he is in no condition to turn down a good fuck.  
He sighs “Okay, you can fuck me again, but don't you dare come inside me. If you-” he doesn't get to finish the sentence, Sam is already scrambling to sink his rigid member inside his juicy pussy.  
“Ooooh. Thank you, Kurt. I-I promise I'll be good, I-I'll pull out.” Sam pants, throwing Kurt's legs over his shoulders and fucking him hard and fast like that, folded on the dirty skank's couch, knees almost touching his ears.   
He feels so dirty, he feels so good.  
“Oh yeah, fuck me Sam. Fuck me hard. My slut hole needs a good cock.” He shouts, Sam short and fast thrusts feeling incredible inside of him, his fat cock dragging deliciously over his pussy's walls.  
“Yeah, like that. You're such a good boy Sam, servicing my whore needs like that.” he says, roaming his hands over Sam's smooth back.  
It doesn't last long, Sam was already close and he's fucking into him like a desperate man, and Kurt's pussy is so sensitive after his previous orgasms, they both come fast.  
Just a couple of minutes and Kurt feels his pussy clenching and a rush of juices coming out as he mewls in pleasure.  
He just stays there, lying down and letting Sam using his body to get himself off.   
It doesn't take long, and Sam is true to his word and pulls out when he starts to come, aiming his cock at Kurt's open mouth and spurting his thick spunk on his tongue and chin, some of it dripping down his neck.  
After they both collapse on the couch, mostly naked and feeling sore and sated.

Kurt is cleaning Sam's come from his skin when they hear a voice coming from behind.  
“Uhhh, look what the cat dragged in.” Says one of the skanks, smirking.  
“I don't know what's more pathetic, Hummel always keeping his legs open, hoping someone will stumble and fall into that whore vagina of his; or Evans, always ready when the master calls, like a good doggie.”  
Kurt rolls his eyes as he dresses as quickly as possible, ha can't stand the skanks.   
“Fuck off, whatever is your name. You're just jealous nobody wants to stick their dick into your whore vagina.” he says as he gets up, he got what he wanted, he has no need to listen to her stupid rant. “Come on Sam.”  
“Oh yeah, call your fucking lap dog, Hummel. You disgust me.” She says trying to throw him a cold look, but not managing to wipe off the blush off her cheeks.  
He smirks. “Thanks for the couch by the way, hope you won't mind sitting down on a puddle of our come.” He whispers in her ear as he walks away, still silent Sam hot on his heels.  
They hear her splutter insults as they keep walking, both chuckling now as they share a glance goodbye before going their separate ways.  
  
That night he comes home feeling quite proud of himself, he wonders if his father would be happy if he knew that instead of of fucking multiple guys, today he managed to squeeze as much orgasms as possible out of a single guy. He really hopes that soon he won't need to fuck anybody else, having the perfect cock to satisfy him at home.  
  
His hopes for the night are crushed when Burt comes home late, claiming to have already eaten and to be so tired he just wants to call it an early night and go to sleep.  
He doesn't look Kurt in the eyes, and doesn't even seem to notice his sexy underwear visible under the too-short t-shirt.  
He just mumbles a “'Night Kurt.” and quietly slips into his room, locking the door.  
No matter how loudly Kurt masturbates that night, shouting for his daddy as he pumps his fingers into his pussy, he doesn't come out.  
Kurt goes to bed feeling cranky, the only thing that stops him from stomping into his father's bedroom and demand to be fucked until he relents is the thought that soon his new pretty toys will arrive. He falls asleep thinking of all the ways he can use them, all of the dirty situations he can trick his father in. He has some pretty awesome dreams that night.  
  
When he wakes up the next morning he immediately runs down the stairs to check the mailbox. He's overjoyed to find a big, nondescript box; the money he -well his father- spent the other night on the super-express delivery were worth every cent.  
He can't wait to see what's inside, he just knows it's going to be an orgasmic week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I posted on the GKM, and it's also the only one that still hasn't received any kind of comment.  
> I assume it's because there is something wrong with it -Is it the Burt/Kurt scene??-, but with zero feedback I can't really figure it out what it is, so I'm posting it here anyway.  
> I hope it doesn't suck so bad, but I'd love to know what you think of it.  
> I'm a little stuck with writing because of this, I'm not sure I should keep writing if nobody is reading/liking the story.  
> I'll be really glad if you let me know what you think of it, or just let me know you're reading.  
> Thank you!


	4. Pt4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Kurt/OMCs, Kurt/Mike, anal sex, Kurt/Burt (...sort of, 'cause I'm eeeeevil =D )
> 
> ALSO, this is a monster-chapter, it's 6.000 words, mostly smut, so BRACE YOURSELVES AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.

Going to school, as always for him since he saw the object of his dreams, is a nightmare.  
And it's even worse now that he knows what's waiting for him at home, his perfect new expensive sex toys, all shiny and ready to be his sidekicks in the “Seduce Burt” adventure.  
He just had the time to open the box and look at the items, the huge dildo and the g-spot waterproof vibrator had looked perfect and ready to be used, and he knows he'll be glad to have spent his dad's money on the pink rabbit vibrator.  
It's like his pussy has a mind of it's own, like it can't wait to try all this new things; it throbs and bothers him all morning and the ache is worse than usual, seen as he didn't manage to have sex last night. Masturbation is always good, but he needs more.  
  
And more he gets after class, when he storms into the locker room, knowing that half of the football team is going to be there, and loudly demands to be fucked.  
It's been a long morning and he sure needs some cock, but he probably should lose his drama-queen tendencies, because once you say something like that in a room full of horny teenagers there's no going back.  
  
After some inner fights between the guys, he ends up on all fours with one guy taking him from behind, while another one thrusts into his warm mouth.  
It's not that rare that he gets fucked by two guys at the same time, but it's been a while and he almost forgot how good it feels.  
On his hands and knees on that dirty pavement, he feels like he belongs, like he's where he's supposed to be.  
The cock thrusting madly into his pussy is an average one, and he really doesn't care about who it's attached to, but it feels good inside of him.   
The guy's hips slam into him in a frenzy, and Kurt is afraid he'll come sooner than expected. He'd try to tell him to slow down for a while, giving his pussy the time to get properly stimulated, but his mouth is currently busy sucking another cock.  
This one is a small one, and for once Kurt doesn't really mind, it fits into his mouth perfectly, and he doesn't have to work so much on his gag reflex, he can let the guy shove his hips into his mouth to his heart contempt, as he sucks on it like a lollipop. It's also good practice for when he'll get to use his new cock-shaped ball gag.  
  
“Oooh, fuck Hummel, you like that? You like the Thompson tornado destroying your slutty pussy?” The guy behind him suddenly says, sliding his meaty hands on his waist and squeezing so hard it'll probably bruise. Kurt rolls his eyes thinking that that cock isn't nearly enough to destroy anything; it's a shame the guy can't see his bitch face, and besides, a mouth stuffed full of cock would probably ruin the whole act.  
“Yeah, you like it. You dirty bitch, always stuffing cocks into your whore cunt.” Finally some passable sex talk, he thinks as he feels his pussy immediately reacting to the words. He tries to impale himself on the cock inside him, hoping he can manage to come before the other two do.  
At the rate they're going it's probably not gonna happen.  
He whines around the cock in his mouth, frustrated, knowing he won't be nearly satisfied after this. But maybe whine and moan it's not the best thing to do when you have an horny guy's penis in your mouth “Shit, yeah, slut, do that again, suck it, suck that cock. Thompson's right, you are the school bitch, always whining for dick.” The guy above him shouts as he doubles the speed of his thrusts.  
“Y-You're gonna to drink it all, bitch. Oooh fuck.”  
He starts to shove Kurt's head into his junk, his nose buried into sweaty skin and pubic hair and Kurt has barely the time to realize what's happening, that the guy starts to spurt deep inside his throat.  
“Ooh shit I'm coming. Take it, drink my fucking cum, slut, take it, take iiit.” he shouts.  
It's probably been a while since this guy has had any type of sex, Kurt thinks, as he cums so long and hard he has a difficult time swallowing it all. He wanted the guy to last more than that, sure, but he can't deny how hot having his mouth filled like that is.

“Yeah bro, make him suck it, it's all he's good for.” Thompson thunders as he watches his friend's face contorting in pleasure. Mouth open in a silent scream, face so red it looks like it's gonna burst in flames as he coats Kurt's throat with his cum.  
“Dude, high five.” he says when it seems he's friend has stopped coming, extending a muscular arm and receiving a feeble fist-pump from the other guy, too exhausted to do anything more with Kurt still licking his cock clean.  
  
Sadly for Kurt it seems that seeing his buddy reaching orgasm, has spurred Thompson on even more.  
“You liked that cum, uh? Keep it all nice and warm in you belly all day long, fucking slut.” he pants, locking his big arms onto Kurt's small waist, squeezing the air out of his lungs.  
“Answer me, whore.” he says, urging him with a forceful thrusts of his hips.  
“I-I love it, yeah. Let me come, please, please, let me come.” he slurs, face still hidden in the other guy's thigh. He wants to sneak an hand down and stroke his clit, but with the guy's weigh on him like that, he can't move.  
“You come on my cock or you don't deserve to come at all, fucking prissy cunt.” he laughs, slamming his member inside Kurt faster and faster.  
“You s-should be grateful. I'm gonna flood that cunt with my spunk, ain't that what you want? Being breed like a good bitch?”  
He kind of does, but he'd also really like to come.   
Thompson's breath is getting ragged and Kurt knows he won't keep this rythm much longer.  
Of course, he's right.  
  
“Fuuuck, here it comes, slut.” Thompson shouts as he comes, arms contracting even more on Kurt's waist.  
Kurt feels the warm sprouts inside his hole and as much as he loves the sensation, he wanted to come with a cock inside him, and that is not going to happen now.  
He moans, frustrated, as Thompson pants on his neck, hips still undulating weakly with the last waves of his peak.  
“Please let me come” he begs, as much as he hates to do it with those idiotic jocks, the need to come is stronger than any sense of shame.  
They both laugh and Thompson's shrinking dick slips out of his puffy hole.  
“Oh I think you came, all right. You're just a greedy slut and you want it twice, you can't get enough, can you?” he says, slapping Kurt's ass lightly.  
Of course he found the guy with the biggest ego ever, he feels kinda bad for whoever is or will be this prick's girlfriend.  
“I'm not gonna fall for that Hummel. You had the Thompson tornado inside that slut hole, of course you came. If you want some more you can find another cock, I gave you more than enough.” he says, high fiving again with his friend as they get up and walk away, snickering between them.  
Kurt rolls his eyes at the ceiling, annoyed with the stupid comments.   
He gets up from the floor, he's already resigning himself to just go to the showers and masturbate, when he feels a warm, gentle hand sliding on his waist from behind.  
  
“Hi Kurt, it seems like you may need a hand?” Mike Chang's calm voice whispers in his ear.  
He feels so grateful he might cry.  
“Oh yes, yes please.” he says, eyes shout, leaning back on Mike's chest.  
“Open you eyes” Mike instructs, turning him to get face to face. Kurt's eyes blink slowly as they focus on what's on Mike's other hand. He grins, maybe today is not unlucky at all.  
“What do you say, are you up for that?” Mike asks, already uncapping the bottle of lube.  
“You know I am” Kurt purrs, sliding a hand down to caress the guy's abs. Mike's body looks so strong and tonic, his muscles clear under the skin. He's wearing just a towel and judging by the obscene tent his cock is forming in it, it's gonna come off soon. God, he loves boys bodies.  
“Lie down on the bench on your back, I want to prep you this time.” Mike instructs, breaking his train of thoughts.  
Kurt immediately obliges, eager to finally get more.

Mike is one of the few guys he lets fuck him in his ass, he's also the one that loves it the most.  
“Do you want me to get you off while I stretch you? Finish what those idiots started?” he asks, eyes gleaming, already knowing how what the answer will be.  
“Yes, yes please. Do whatever you want, just let me come.” he says, heat beating fast.   
He lies down on the hard bench, grateful when he feels Mike sliding a rolled up towel under the small of his back.  
He exhales slowly, trying to get as relaxed as possible, as Mike coats his fingers with lube.  
“You ready?” he asks, sitting down between Kurt's spread legs and kissing his navel lightly.  
He likes Mike, he's a good guy and when it gets down to it, a very skilled lover, but he has always thought that he's too careful, too gentle. Even though in the end he always makes the effort to talk incredibly dirty to him, Kurt knows he doesn't really like it and it's mostly just for his sake. Besides, it always takes too much time before he really gets into it and Kurt is not a patient guy.  
Mike's continuously asking questions, it shows that he's concerned with his partner's pleasure, not just his own, but Kurt has always loved a bit of manhandling, a bit of force.   
Either way, after the fiasco just minutes before, Mike's gentle concern feels nicer than ever.  
“I've been ready for a long while now. Come on, Chang, do your worst.” he says, body tensing in anticipation.  
  
He feels Mike smiling against his skin and a second later his fingers softly petting over his entrance.  
“Mmmh, Kurt, I'm going to make you feel so good.” He mutters mere inches away from his gaping entrance, and Kurt knows those are gonna be the last words Mike is gonna speak for a while.  
He kisses over the clit, softly blowing over his sensitive and engorged labia with his mouth. The fresh air hitting him where he's most vulnerable feels like a shock and Kurt moans loudly.  
Mike 's fingers gently prod at his clenched asshole, ad he distracts Kurt with tiny kitten licks where his pussy is gushing clear fluid.  
If they keep going at this rate, Kurt will probably go insane with want.  
“Oh, please. Please more, now” he pleads, sliding a hand in Mike's thick hair, trying to force his head on his pussy.  
Mike obliges, obedient as always, and starts giving him more on both fronts at the same time. His tongue slides into Kurt's gushing opening, while he slowly forces the tip of his finger between Kurt's cheeks.  
Kurt moans, the finger breaching his entrance feels weird and incredibly good at the same time. It kind of burns, but he's so distracted by what Mike's tongue is doing to his pussy, and he barely feels the discomfort.   
“Fuuuck that feels so good.” he says, torn between moving his hips towards Mike's tongue, or the finger slowly dragging in and out his ass.  
The first finger always feels like the weirdest one, he doesn't do this often, not many guys have Mike's patience and experience for prepping, so he has to get reacquainted with the feeling.  
  
“K-keep going Mike, make me come, please, please, I need it now.” he stutters as he feels his pussy starting to clench around Mike's tongue. He feels so full, ass being carefully opened up from the inside, and the best part is that he knows pretty soon he's gonna be even more full.  
Sensing Kurt's need, Mike doubles his effort, starting to alternate sucking hard on his clit and gently lavishing over it with his tongue, coordinating the movements with the finger in Kurt's ass, dragging it in and out faster and faster.  
“Ohh shit. Yeah, give it to me, suck on my needy pussy. Fuck it's so good.” Kurt cries out, stomach clenching, pussy finally finding relief after being on edge for so long.  
He's on the verge of coming, all it takes to trip him over, is Mike sucking hard on his clit as he inserts the tip of a second finger in his ass.  
“Fuuuuck” he shouts, clenching hard both on Mike's tongue and fingers, feeling like his body is on fire.  
He comes long and hard, biting on his knuckles to stay quiet and listening to the obscene squishy sounds of his pussy rubbing on Mike's lips and coating him in his juices. He doesn't stop sucking wetly on it until Kurt gently shoves at his head, oversensitive from such a powerful orgasm.

It was so overwhelming that after he kind of feels like he's floating, sleepy and sated, the aftershocks of it still caressing his nerves.  
His ass is now being opened by two fingers, and it's yielding more and more easily to Mike's digits.  
He feels the fingers inside him moving, scissoring, fucking in and out, trying to get him to open up, their movement is almost soothing now, barely registered by his sleepy and sated brain.  
He lies there, completely relaxed, feeling the tension ebbing away from his muscles. He feels open and pliant, ready to accept whatever the other guy decides to do with his body.  
He loves that he can trust Mike to take good care of his body, he doesn't have to be on edge, he can let someone else have control for a bit, while he relaxes under their ministrations.  
He distantly thinks that he'd love to be able to this more often, to trust his partner to do the right thing, he can with Mike and some few others because he knows they are his friends, but all those other guys? He can't trust them like that.  
If he can change his father's mind he will never have to worry about that anymore, he could just give up on control and let himself be taken care of, he sure knows he would be constantly satisfied, with a cock like that who wouldn't be?  
  
He kind of loses the sense of time for a while, lulled by the rythmic movements inside of him.  
By the time he regains his complete awareness Mike is wetly dragging three fingers in and out of his hole. He feels more open than ever, more empty than ever.  
The arousal quickly starts to pool in his belly again; the sight of those fingers sliding inside of his body, and Mike's hungry gaze, erect cock and perfect body makes his mouth water.  
“I-I think I'm ready now” he whispers, voice trembling.  
“You sure?” Mike asks, as keeps the movement of his hand steady.  
“yes, yes I'm sure. Come on, just- just fuck me. I need it.” He moans already feeling impatient.  
Mike pulls out the fingers and Kurt would whine about the emptiness, except there already is a lubed up cock poking at his stretched entrance.  
“Fuck, Mike. Just.. Put.It.In.” he says, not wanting to be asked again if he's okay.  
Mike obeys and starts sliding right inside of him, his ass opening up easily.  
“Shit, you're so tight” Mike breaths out as he fills him up completely, his ball-sack resting against Kurt's ass.  
Kurt feels out of breath for a second, Mike's cock is thin but long and it always makes him feel so full. He moves his hips, trying to force Mike to move.  
“Fuck me, Mike, just fuck me hard.” he says and finally, finally, feels the cock inside him fucking in an out his hole.  
“Fuck, they were right. You're just a horny bitch aren't you?” Mike says, starting to finally fuck him hard. His hips snap quickly and forcefully, the muscles on stomach flexing in the strain of the movement.  
“You just want a cock to fill up one of your holes, you don't even care which one.” he whispers directly in Kurt's ear as he locks Kurt's legs around his waist.  
“yes, yes I am. I just want to be filled up.” Kurt moans, grateful for the change in Mike's demeanor, loving the way his pussy rubs on Mike's stomach. He feels so full, he loves it.  
  
He slides his hand down to his pussy, it's still so open from before and so aroused that he can immediately slide two digits inside.  
He moves them in time with Mike's thrust and it's perfect.

“Fuck, you want to be all filled up, uh? That fucking pussy is so needy, one cock is not enough anymore.” Mike pants in his neck, his hips getting frantic.  
“Yes, yes, keep talking! I-I'm a slut, I need you to fu-fuck me hard.” Kurt cries out in pleasure, the movements of his hand getting sloppy. He pumps his fingers in and out as fast as he can, ignoring the strain on his wrist.  
He wants to come with Mike's cock deep in his ass and he knows the guy doesn't have much stamina.  
“So fucking needy. Such a slut, taking my dick so well into your sloppy hole” Mike rasps, his breath ragged and fast, as his hips move in ways that are probably illegal.  
Completely caught up in passion, he throws Kurt's legs over his shoulders, spreading them even more as his body is folded up.  
He speeds up his thrust, abandoning any caution and just madly fucking into Kurt's hole.  
“Are you close? You going to come with my cock fucking your ass?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just keep fucking me, I-I'm close” Kurt whines, his pussy is completely opened up in this position and he pinches his clit as two fingers fuck as deep as he can reach into his vagina.  
His hand, combined with the fullness of Mike's dick into his ass, quickly send him into a spiralling orgasm. He feels his pussy clenching hard on his fingers as it squirts, covering his hand and Mike's stomach with fluid.  
He howls in pleasure, as he feels the wetness sliding down to his asshole, making it all more slippery.  
“Shit, you squirted.” Mike shouts incredulously as he speeds his thrusts even more, the pressure of Kurt's asshole contracting during his orgasm feeling delicious around his cock.  
He shoves his dick as deep as he can, muttering obscenities, and it's not long until Kurt feels his hot come flooding his insides.   
He lays under Mike's body, feeling his ass clenching and milking his cock empty. It's not the most comfortable position, but he's in no state to care, anal sex might be more tricky, but he loves how full it always makes him feel.  
  
He tries to give Mike the time to come back from his orgasm, but soon his legs start cramping and the wonderful sensation of fullness is quickly turning into something more painful, so they disentangle themselves. They sit there a moment, panting.  
“You're getting better at the dirty talk thing. Tina trained you well, I should buy her something” he says, getting up to walk to the showers.  
Mike just laughs, “Well she's a strict teacher. I'll tell her you said that.” he says already walking to his locker to get dressed as he softly whistles 'Happy'.  
Yes, Kurt thinks to himself minutes later, as he washes away the remains of Mike's come from his puffy asshole, it was a happy day.  
  
When he arrives home later, the anal sex session no longer seems like the best idea ever, he feels stiff and the burn inside is uncomfortable, he's not as gracious as he needs to be to seduce his father.  
He doesn't feel bendy enough tonight to walk around semi-naked and mold his body in the most sexy positions he can think of, he will have to find another way.  
  
The other way, it seems, might be simply eating his cheesecake like it's the best damn thing he'd ever tasted, moaning at every bite and slowly liking the whipped cream off of his fingers.  
It's probably the most uncomfortable Burt has ever been during a simple dinner. He sits in his chair completely rigid, back straight and face red, trying not to look at the sinful things Kurt is doing with his mouth, and failing miserably.   
“Mmh, daddy this is sooo good.” Kurt moans, sucking two fingers covered in cream in his mouth.   
“You bought my favorite kind too, I'm such a lucky boy, having a daddy that takes care of me like this.” He says, eyes gleaming as he slowly licks the cream still on his lips. His dad can't seem to tear his eyes away, maybe he even thought Kurt had given up, seeing as he did show up to dinner mostly dressed and didn't act out until dessert. Poor guy, he should know Hummels never give up.

It goes on like that for a while, Kurt sucking wetly and loudly on his fingers, as Burt watches him, squirming in his chair and trying to hide his erection, until a loud noise on the street breaks Burt out of his staring. He grunts and trains his eyes on the table.  
“Ok, so, how- how was school today?” He asks, clearing his voice, probably just to give Kurt something else to do with his mouth, something that doesn't involve graphic fellatio.  
“Oh...” Kurt says, suddenly stopping eating and doing his best to looking contrite, as a plan takes shape in his head.  
“It was okay, but-” he starts, biting his lower lip and keeping his eyes on his plate as he shrugs. If his father really has a jealous stake, he'd better play it to his advantage.  
“What, Kurt?” his dad immediately asks, concerned.  
“Oh, daddy, I disobeyed!” He cries out, going as far as pouting, his eyes huge and watering.  
“Y-you... what do you mean?”  
“The promise I made to you the other day, daddy. That I would try to stay away from guys at school...” He says, voice small.  
“Ah yes, go on. What did you do?” Kurt is avoiding Burt's gaze, but he can clearly feel the tension and the jealousy in his voice.  
“I let them- I let them fuck me... three of them.” Kurt says quickly, now squirming on his chair in false guilt. God, he really is a great actor.  
“What? T-three?” Burt replies, voice raising, shocked.  
“Yes, daddy. I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist!” he cries out, getting up from his chair and throwing his arms around Burt's neck as he sits down on his lap.  
“I'm so, so sorry daddy, please forgive me” he says, face hidden in his dad's neck.  
“Kurt... Of course I forgive you. But... I don't like that you behave like that, I don't know those guys, but I know for sure they don't deserve you. Who were they?” Burt replies, the tremor in his voice betraying his anger.  
“At-at first it was two football players. I had one cock in my mouth and one in my kitty. But they weren't very good. I mean, they filled me up with so much come, I almost felt full and that's good.. I love when they come inside me, daddy, and the one in my mouth had some much come, I almost choked on it. Anyway, the both finished before me and I didn't orgasm. So then I found Mike and let him lick my kitty and also...   
I'm so sorry daddy! I-I let him stretch my-my other hole and, and fuck me there.  
But don't be angry at him! He's my friend and I almost begged him for it. It's just... I felt so empty daddy, and when he fucks me like that he reaches so deep inside... I wanted to feel full for a while, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm such a slut, but I need it!” he cries out, tightening his grip on Burt and trying to subtle ground his hips on his lap.  
Like that he can feel Burt's cock stirring and his heartbeat accelerate, probably both in jealousy and arousal.  
“You're not a slut, kiddo.” Burt finally stutters.  
“I know you have needs, but you are searching in the wrong places.” he says and Kurt feels adrenaline pumping trough his veins. This is it, he thinks.  
Burt places his warm hands on Kurt's waist and gently breaks their embrace.  
“You just have to... Find yourself a boy. A good one. And- and be with him and nobody else. Yes that's, that's what you have to do.” he says in the end, destroying in a second all of Kurt's hopes.  
“But daddy..” he tries, but Burt is already shrugging him off and getting up.  
“I'm not angry at you Kurt, just a bit disappointed. I have to- work on something now, I'll better go.”  
he says, leaving the room altogether and leaving a confused and still aroused Kurt behind.  
  
Seconds later he hears his father's room door slamming, and he huffs in frustration, as he piles up the discarded plates and the remains of his dessert.  
He really thought he was going to get his father's cock tonight, he likes the chase, but he's also getting tired of it.  
He quickly cleans the dishes as he plans on what to do tonight, after all he has some new toys to test.  
His dad wants to lock himself in his room like an angsty teenager? Well, he'll have something to listen to.

Once in his room he gets rid of his clothes and finds his new toys' box.  
The huge stick-on dildo looks perfect, all thick and long and new. He doesn't really feel up for something like that after that afternoon, but his pussy won't stop gushing and his dad seems more resistant than ever, he has to up his game or he'll lose.  
Counting on the fact that his father will probably have to go to the bathroom before actually going to bed, and that he has to walk in front of Kurt's room to get there, he places his full-length mirror in a position that will be impossible for him to miss with the door open.  
  
He has all the props, the show can begin.  
He sticks the freshly washed dildo on the pavement before his mirror, carefully spreading one knee on each side of it, and slowly starts to lower himself.  
His pussy is already wet after the little chat with his dad, and immediately sucks in the head of the dildo. It's big, even bigger than Puck, and Kurt loves the stretch.  
He moans, grounding himself on it, testing the suction cup' firmness, and he lowers his body more and more, moving his hips in gentle circles.  
It takes a while and a little extra lube to make it all fit in, but when it finally does, it feels wonderful.  
When it's all in he takes a moment to appreciate the fullness; he watches himself in the mirror, face already flushed, legs spread wide and pussy lips spread obscenely around the wide base of the dildo. He looks like sin and he loves it.  
He moans, watching himself as he rises his hips up, the shiny black plastic of the dildo sticking out of his pussy, and then drops down again, sucking it all in once more.  
He feels really full and the only thing he can think about is how much better it will be when the huge cock filling him is not one made of silicone, but his father's warm, pulsating one.  
He moans loudly, screaming for his daddy as he really gets into it, and rides the dildo as best as he can. It's far from the most comfortable position he's ever been in, but he's done worse.  
“Oh daddy, it's sooo big.” he moans as he pets over his clit.  
“Fuck me, please, I need you to fill me up.” he stutters out, hoping his father will come out his room soon.  
  
He mewls, and moans and even shouts, as he impales himself on the fake cock, but still no signs of his dad. He's getting tired, the toy feels incredible inside him, but he already came once, he's sensitive and his legs are starting to cramp.  
He knows he can't keep this up much longer, not with his tired legs and the ever present burn in his ass, he needs a change of plans.  
  
“Daddy! Dad! Please come here, I'm hurt!” he shouts as loud as he can, knowing that his father can hear him, and was probably already listening.  
He needs him to come in his room, and he's sure he'd never leave him of he thought he was in pain.  
“Daddy please it hurts! I-I need you!” he says, his voice tinted with frustration.  
He hears his dad's door open and then he's in Kurt's room. His expression of concern quickly washes away and something more like exasperation and lust immediately replaces it.  
He scans the reflection of Kurt's body on the mirror in all of his slutty glory and Kurt clearly sees his cock tenting his pants.  
“K-Kurt, what the hell...” Burt starts, fixing him with a hard stare.  
“Daddy I'm stuck.” he whines “M-my leg is cramping real bad, it hurts a lot and I can't move like this, I need your help” he says, managing to sound bashful even when stuffed full of dick.  
“Please daddy” he whispers, hips still gently moving, eyes fixed on the wet spot that is forming on his dad's pants.

Burt sighs, but he doesn't leave, who would if their son was in pain, right?  
He slowly kneels behind Kurt's naked body, incapable of tearing his eyes away from their reflection. Kurt looks almost innocent, so small, with the wide form of his dad looming on him.  
“Where does it hurt?” he asks, voice hoarse, mouth dry.  
“Here daddy” Kurt replies, taking his dad's hand and putting it high on his thigh, inches away from his pussy.  
“Please..” he whispers as he feels Burt's hand softly squeezing his flesh, his thumb running circles on his soft skin.  
“Right here?” Burt asks and his breath is ragged, Kurt feels it hitting the back of his neck, as he slowly starts to massage the muscle in his hand.   
“We-we should get you off of... that.” he says as he helps his son dismounting the big dildo. They both watch as the huge fake cock slowly slips out from Kurt's pussy, all shiny and covered in his juices.   
When the dildo is completely out, Kurt turns around facing his dad, as he sits on the ground, his legs spread and his pussy empty and gaping, and, he hopes, inviting.  
His dad's hand is still on his thigh, and he slides his own hand on it, forcing his dad to massage the warm flesh between his fingers.  
Burt rough and calloused hand feels incredibly good on his skin and he moans as he watches his father gazing hungrily at his wet hole. He looks like a predator ready to pounce on his prey, Kurt really hopes that he will.  
  
Kurt' whine breaks trough the fog that's clouding Burt's mind and he tries to take his hand back “I-I should-” he tries, but Kurt is not giving up.  
“I still have that cramp, daddy, don't you want to help me?” he says, scooting even near.  
Burt visibly gulps, but his hand slowly resumes his massage; he kneads the flesh in his hand, his fingers slowly inching closer to his son's entrance, like they have a mind of their own.  
Kurt whines as he feels more wetness coming out of his pussy, he thinks he's never been more turned on than now.  
His dad looks like he's in a trance, his cock clearly hard under the clothes, his pupils dilated, as his trembling hand slides towards Kurt's pussy.  
  
Kurt is feeling light headed with desire, his heart is going to beat out of his chest and his pussy is pulsing. He's going to get what he craves, he can taste it, it's so near.  
He's so riled up that when his father's thumb tentatively touches his clit, caressing it lightly, he feels pleasure exploding inside him, as an overwhelming orgasm washes over him.  
He doesn't even shout, the shock of pleasure so sudden and unexpected that his voice got caught up in his throat as his muscles spasms and his pussy clenches hard on air.  
He comes hard, closing his eyes, gasping for air and letting the wetness pool on the floor.

He's just barely aware of his father retreating his hand like Kurt's skin is burning him and running out the room as fast as he can. The sting of disappointment is so strong that it damps the pleasure of his orgasm. He was so near, and he lost his chance.  
  
He takes a few minutes to find his breath and calm his racing heart, trying to deny that what happened was more like a disaster than a victory. But deep down he knows his father will retreat in himself even more after this.  
He gets up, feeling incredibly sore, and with the last spark of hope he decides to walk to his father's room, maybe his resolve tonight is really at it's weakest.   
He stumbles in front of Burt's door, still stark naked, but what he finds there puts a definitive end to his plans for the night.  
There's a half paper taped to the shout door, his father's writing on it.  
  
 _Kurt, if you are reading this you're probably about to do something that you shouldn't._  
 _I know you don't see it, but I'm the adult here and I have to be the responsible one, and this thing is wrong. I'm sorry I got carried away before, it won't happen again. You are a good kid, but I can't give you what you think you need._  
 _The door is locked and it will stay that way, I hope we'll get past this, we can get up tomorrow and never talk about it again, it will be like it never happened._  
 _Please understand that this has to stop._  
  
He crumbles the paper in his hands, tears of frustration pooling in his eyes. He wants to shout to his dad that he's an hypocrite, he wants it as much as Kurt, and he got carried away with him more than once; but he will keep his mouth shout. Instead he will plan and plot, he will get what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii =)  
> I'm so, so sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to, but many things came up at once and for days I didn't have the time to even *think* about this. Hope that all the dirty sex will somehow make up for the delay.  
> I know this chapter is incredibly long, I'm sorry, but I couldn't cut it. I really hope it doesn't suck, I feel like it doesn't flow all that well =/
> 
> I'm overwhelmed by all the kudos, and bookmarks and hits and comments, you wouldn't believe how happy each one of them makes me.  
> THANK YOU, I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint!
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you think of this one? I'll be here frantically updating the page, I'm sorry, I'm a needy author I can't help it! x)  
> PS: Next chapter should be the last one ;)


	5. Pt5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Kurt/OMC, Kurt/Burt (...yay!)

The morning after the whole “mirror seduction” fail, Kurt wakes up hot and sweaty, sheets glued to his sticky skin. His pussy is still dripping wet after bothering him all night; he had countless sex dreams about his dad, images of those strong hands wrapped around his waist as that fat cock rammed inside him.  
If he doesn't convince his father soon he's going to get crazy with lust; last night only enlightened that. He's hungry for that touch now more than ever.  
He feels tired to his bones, aching and incredibly frustrated, he's not really in the mood to go to school and deal with the jocks, having to find someone able to satisfy him.  
Maybe, if he plays his cards well, his dad might agree to let him stay at home. Or go to the garage with him, which would work even better for Kurt's plans.  
Hoping he's not gone to the shop yet, he trows a shirt on, not bothering with underwear that would end up soaked in minutes, and runs down the stairs searching for his dad.

When he gets to kitchen his father is still there, looking as tired and sleep-deprived ad he feels.  
“Mornin'” he mutters.  
“Morning daddy.” Kurt replies, his gaze trained on the counter between them, trying to look penitent.  
“I... I've read your note” he continues. “I guess I've... lost a bit of focus lately. It's just... Maybe I've just been too focused on my needs and I think-I think I need some time to think about this.” he says as he walks to the fridge, exposing his lower half to his dad's eyes.  
“I wanted to ask... Can I stay home from school today? I don't have anything important and I slept really bad because I was... thinking and stuff.” he says, knowing how seductive his attire can be, but trying to sound sincere. From the look his dad is giving him, he's succeeding.  
“I guess that wouldn't be a problem. But it's a one time thing-” Burt says, trying to avert his eyes from the exposed flesh of Kurt's butt.  
“Maybe I could come with you? At the shop?” Kurt asks, looking his dad from under his eyelashes.  
He knows that his dad loves having him there, he always complains that he goes too rarely.  
Besides, he knows that thursday morning it will be just them and the guy his dad is training, he's sure there will be room for a little relief..  
“Oh yeah, sure buddy!” Burt replies, still a little suspicious, but happy that Kurt seems to have understood his message.

Half an hour later they're in the car, on their way to the shop; Burt trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on the milky expanse of Kurt's naked legs.  
“Were those shorts truly necessary Kurt? It's really not that hot.”  
“I told you dad, it's the hormones. I've felt hot all night, maybe it's the spring coming, I don't know. Besides it's gonna be just you, me, and Steve, I thought I could be comfortable. I'm sorry if it bothers you.” he murmurs, not sorry at all as he crosses his legs, squeezing his thighs and feeling his pussy clenching.  
Burt is right, it's not that hot out, but Kurt happens to know that Steve-the-thursday-employee has a weak spot for his legs. His dad wants to play hard to get? Then he shall see with his own eyes what he's missing.

When they get to the shop Steve is already there, slouched on a work bench, clearly not working. Kurt knows he's a lazy guy that's not really interested in learning the job, but Burt insists that he's a good guy and he just has to learn. Kurt wonders if Burt will still think that highly of the guy once he's finished with him.  
He smirks as he sees Steve's eyes scanning his long legs, he's gonna be such an easy prey, it's not even funny.

He spends the next few hours strutting around the garage, bending over car's hoods as much as he can, trying to rile up two men at the same time. It's a lot of work, but there's nothing in the world he loves more than play seduction, well, probably getting fucked, but that's the main goal anyway.  
He actually works on some cars, he wants to turn his dad on, but he has to be more subtle, he doesn't want him to snap again like last night... at least, not yet.  
After a few hours of work they're all sweaty and tired, not to say aroused. Kurt feels like a lamb between two wolves, he clearly feels how much both the other men want his body, there's so much testosterone in the air you could smell it.  
He enjoys playing with them all morning, seeing their eyes follow his every move, their breath getting shallow every time he bends over and his lower bum is exposed; it's empowering.  
They all feel the electricity in the air and Burt is getting more and more antsy, Kurt doesn't know if it's more in jealousy or arousal.  
Soon it's lunch time and Kurt manages somehow to convince Burt to go pick up lunch for everybody, as he and Steve finish up the work. Burt leaves giving Kurt a warning glance, clearly he doesn't want to leave him alone with another guy, too bad he has no chance not to.  
As soon as Burt's truck leaves the garage, he sets his plan in motion.

“Hey Steve, I have some problems with this engine... Can you come help me please?” he asks as he bends under the hood of the car, arching his spine and pushing his ass out.  
He chose these shorts on purpose, they show off his ass in a delicious way and they are so tight that when he bends over like that a bit of his cheeks spills out, just enough to drive a guy crazy with lust.  
Steve is behind him in a matter of seconds; they've hooked up in the past, he already knows exactly what kind of help Kurt needs.  
“Yeah, I think I might have just the tool to help you.” he says, grounding his hips into that lusciuos ass. His cock has been half-hard all morning, he's more than ready to finally get some.  
Kurt doesn't even startle, he simply pushes back lightly into Steve's groin, coming up from under the hood.  
“Mmmh, I guess you do.” he says, voice breathy as he lets Steve's big, tattooed arms squeezing his waist. “Maybe we should get more comfortable” he mumbles before disentangling himself from Steve's embrace and lowering the car hood.  
As soon as it's secured he hops up, facing Steve and spreading his legs invitingly.  
“Weren't you gonna help me?” he asks, already thumbing his pant's zipper.  
Steve just growls and strips away his tiny jeans and soaked panties himself, while Kurt discards his t-shirt.  
Sitting on the cold hood of a car with his bare ass is not as comfortable as he imagined, but they have the shop to themselves and this is a fantasy Kurt has been having for years. Too bad his co-star is not his dad.  
He toys lightly with his clit, biting his lips as he watches the other guy eagerly lowering the long zip of his coverall and fumbling to get his cock out.  
“You want this, uh? Been teasing me all morning, fucking slut.” he murmurs, stroking his already hard cock and grazing hungrily at Kurt's wet core.  
“That cunt is so wet, bet I will slide right in.” he says, lowering himself between Kurt's spread legs and aligning his member with Kurt's hole.  
Kurt moans loudly when he feels the wide cock stretching his entrance, his pussy lips mouthing at the head.  
“Come on, just fuck me. We don't have much time.” he whines, shifting his pelvis and trying to impale himself on the cock.  
“So impatient. Dirty little whore” Steve says, sliding all the way in with one hard thrust and roughly squeezing Kurt's ass-cheeks in his hands.  
“Aaaah, yes. Yes, hurry up, fuck me.” Kurt pants, locking his legs around Steve's waist and trying to balance himself on the cold car hood.  
“What would your dad think, uh? If he found you spread out like this, taking my dick so well. Doesn't know his pretty little son has such a slutty cunt, does he?” Steve says, his rhythm not faltering once as he pounds into Kurt as hard as he can.  
The garage is filled with the squelchy sounds of Kurt's wet pussy and their loud moans.  
Steve smells like motor oil and sweat and the fact that he's completely dressed while Kurt is stark naked is turning them both on. Kurt feels so exposed like this, so dirty, like he's offering his young body to the man, the fabric rubbing against his skin feels rough and he kind of hopes that it'll leave a mark.  
“Harder, please, harder. I-I need it.” he moans, trowing his head back and letting Steve mouth at his neck and lightly bite it.  
His words seem to spur Steve on even more, he shuffles as close as he can, manhandling Kurt to sit straighter against him, and squeezing his asscheeks hard in his hands.  
“Such a slut. Fuck, take that dick so well. Don't need anything else, just a big cock to fill you out, fuck” he stutters out slamming his hips in and out of Kurt.  
“Yes, yes. I'm a slut, please give it to me.” Kurt moans, feeling already close and overwhelmed by all the sensations and the smells. If he closes his eyes he can easily imagine that the cock pounding into him is his dad's, there's no other place that reminds him of his father as strongly as the garage.  
He moans and writhes, letting Steve shove his hips inside him again and again. He's taking him fast and hard and Kurt loves it.  
“Are you going to squirt on my cock, little whore? Get it all nice and wet? I bet you do that all the time.” Steve pants, his thrust speeding up as he roughly thumbs at Kurt's clit. He might not have a fine technique, but there are some days that Kurt just wants it fast, hard and rough, and this is turning him on so much.  
“Yes, yes, please make me come, please.” he cries out, hiding his face into Steve's chest, his lungs filling up with the smell of his sweat and the unique odor of his coverall.  
“You beg so prettily, we should keep you on your knees, begging for cock all day.” he murmurs.  
“Oh yes, yes please!” Kurt shouts, his internal walls starting to clench around the hard cock inside him.

He's so out of it that he almost doesn't hear the garage door being opened, his dad returning from getting lunch. He hears the faint slam of food trays hitting the ground, his dad letting them fall in shock.  
He moans loudly, hoping that Steve won't hear anything, and tries to catch Burt's eyes.  
His dad has an expression of anger, jealousy and lust all mixed together, he's standing still on the opposite side of the room, behind Steve, and just watches as his son gets fucked hard.  
Kurt doesn't lower his eyes, he wants his dad to watch him, see with his own eyes as he gets pleasured by another man. He wants to spike up his possessiveness so much that he will have no choice but take the matter in his own hands, literally.  
“Fucking slut, I'm going to flood you with my spunk, do you want that uh?” Steve says, oblivious to what's happening behind his back. The thought of his pussy getting filled up with come as his dad watches immediately sends a spark down Kurt's belly and with Steve's quick thrust and Burt's hot gaze on him, he soon falls down a spiralling orgasm.  
He feels his whole body spasm as he comes, mouth open and toes curling in pleasure, eyes never leaving his dad's.  
He shouts, clenching hard on Steve's cock and causing him to come too. Warm sprouts of come flood his pussy as they both ride it out, clinging to each other as their muscles seize.  
Steve is still thrusting lightly inside him, letting his pussy milk his cock dry, and panting heavily in his neck, when Burt comes down on them both.

“Get the fuck away from my son.” He growls directly into Steve's ear, trembling in anger.  
Steve stills for a second, all the blood draining from his face; he knows how this is going to end.  
He steps away from Kurt, quickly covering himself. He opens his mouth, trying to justify himself, but Burt doesn't give him the chance.  
“Go to my office, you'll sign the papers and you will be out of here. Forever.” he says, voice firm and unyielding. His whole body is rigid, his hands balled up in tight fists, like he's trying to stop himself from physically attack Steve.  
Steve doesn't even look at Kurt as he stumbles away, head hung down between his shoulders, like a dog with his tail between his legs.  
“You. Go home. Now” Burt says, looking Kurt dead in the eyes. “I'm so disappointed in you Kurt, I-I thought you understood...” he continues, handing him the discarded clothes.  
“Oh I understood alright. You, you are the one that refuses to understand, dad.” Kurt finally snaps, dropping all pretenses, not even trying to be sexy as he quickly puts on his clothes.  
He feels dangerously close to tears, his pent up frustration suddenly feels too heavy to bear. The game has been going on for far too long, he's tired of his dad's behavior. He's sure they are both attracted to each other, he doesn't want to play anymore.  
“I told you, I have needs. The man I want is not man enough to satisfy them? Well, he should know that I will always find someone else to do it for him.” he spits out, now trembling with suppressed anger.  
He knows he hit a nerve when his father's face falls and he drops his gaze to the ground.  
He can't be jealous and treat Kurt like he's doing something wrong and refuse to give him what he needs at the same time, it's unfair and Kurt won't stand for it any longer.  
If the actual sight of his son, in his garage, getting fucked by another man didn't make him snap, probably nothing ever will.  
Maybe it's time to give up and return to their quiet home life.  
Kurt huffs when his dad doesn't offer a response, keeping his eyes down; he hops down the car hood and paces towards his dad's car without so much as a glance, he doesn't want his dad to see the frustrated tears in his eyes.

He drives home mechanically, trying to suppress his anger and confusion, trying to clear his head enough to decide how to proceed. He really was hoping that actually seeing Kurt with another guy would make his dad so jealous that he would finally snap. It clearly didn't work and he suddenly feels hopeless and tired, he doesn't know how much more rejection he can handle before giving up.

When he gets home he feels more angry and agitated than ever and he angrily sheds his clothes while walking to the bathroom. He feels sticky and disgusting, not in a good way, and he needs to wash away what just happened.  
The shower is pleasant and actually calming, but it doesn't do anything to mute the ache inside him. It's like there is an itch that can only be scratched by his dad, like he's been carved inside just so that he can accommodate his dad's cock. And now that he feels so distant from the object of his dreams he feels more empty than ever, more hungry than ever.  
He fingers himself a little while showering, but he can't get to right position and soon he gets frustrated.  
He shouts the water down and walks to his room as he dries himself with a towel. His skin feels alive, he's vibrating in need.

If he really is to give up on his dad's perfect cock, he ponders, then he really should work on getting the next best thing. That thing probably being Puck's cock. They know each other, they've become sort of friends, and, more importantly, Puck's equipment is the best he can get.  
He knows he's acting on impulse, because of the anger he's harbouring for his dad, and he probably should stop for a minute and try to think more clearly.  
But he's tired of planning and plotting just to get rejection in return, he needs to feel wanted, like something that inspires desire, not shame.

He lays down on his bed, softly caressing his damp skin. He thinks about what to do for a moment; he really wants to have sex again and he knows his father will be at the shop until later. He has quite some time for himself and he feels like he deserves to be with someone that wants his body and isn't ashamed of it.  
It's not like having Puck over for a quick fuck will make sleep with his dad any harder than it already is anyway.

His pussy is wet and he slides two fingers inside as he thinks about all the things he'd like to do. He really deserves more than just a fantasy, he decides.  
He retrieves his new g-spot vibrator and lube and soon he's able to slide it all inside. It feels incredibly good and it reaches places inside that most guys won't ever even know about.  
He moans, feeling close but not wanting to come without a real cock inside.  
He takes his phone, opens the camera app and slides it down between his spread legs.  
It takes some work and a little self-restraint, but soon he's able to get a good picture of the large vibrator sticking out of his flushed pussy. It all looks really good, inviting, he thinks.

To: Puck  
I'm at home, my dad is at work and my kitty feels hungry... What do you say, want to come here, give me something real to put inside?  
.Picture attached.

He smiles to himself as he writes the text, thinking about what his dad is missing. If he only was brave enough, he could be the one receiving this picture, the one running to his house just because Kurt wants to fuck.  
He sighs as he sends the message, knowing that Puck won't take long. The guy really doesn't care about school, at least not as much as does for a wet pussy ready for him.

He can't wait for Puck to get there, the fuck with Steve was good, but his dad's angry and disappointed reaction really put him on edge.  
He feels strung out, strangely tense and incapable of really relaxing, even under the soothing motion of the vibrator inside him.  
After a couple more minutes he gives up, thinking he'll probably be able to really relax once he has a partner.  
He slides the vibrator out, moaning in pleasure and aching for something more at the same time.  
He decides distract himself for a while and get some snacks for his typical post-coitus hunger.  
He doesn't bother with clothes since he's gonna be losing them in a while anyway, and runs down the stairs to the kitchen, taking his phone with him in case Puck answers his text.  
He stocks up on snacks and even gets a glass of juice for himself ; nobody ever thinks about it, but having sex this often is one heavy, if pleasurable, workout.

After some minutes of just lazing around, trying not to think about how his plans for his dad seems to have fallen into nothing, he checks his phone, usually Puck doesn't waste time to answer a text like that, and he's getting impatient.  
He opens his text app and all the blood drains form his face when he sees who the text ended up been sent to.  
He doesn't even have the time to think about what to do, because suddenly he hears the slam of the front door and he feels strong hands on his waist after mere seconds.  
It all happens so fast he doesn't really have the time to realize what's happening.  
He only has the time to gasp before his back collides hard with his dad's chest, the smell of his sweat mixed with motor oil is so unique to him, he'd recognize it anywhere.  
“I told you... I told you to fucking stop.” he growls in his ear, hands gripping his hips tight. “I told you, but you didn't listen.” he says, now turning Kurt's body around to look him in the eyes.  
Kurt has seen many looks in his father's eyes, he's seen him angry and sad, he thought he'd seen lust, but nothing compares to this.  
“All week you've been doing this, acting like a little slut, fucking anything that moved, and now... sending me that message. Asking some other guy to come over mere hours after you fucked my employee. Just after I told you how disappointed I was to have a fucking whore as a son.” he says, voice low and dangerous ad he nears Kurt, bracketing him against the kitchen's counter.  
“You want me to fuck you, uh? Is that what you need?” he continues, now pushing his groin against Kurt's.  
Kurt has just enough presence to nod.  
“Then who am I to stop you? You want my cock? You win, I'll fucking give it to you. You'll take it all, and won't have a say in it.”  
He doesn't even have the time to think about a reply that his father has picked him up and hoisted him on his shoulders.

He gasps loudly, the air being forced out his lugs from the impact with his dad's shoulders as Burt stomps on the stairs to his room. Kurt is so besotted he still has to reply, he doesn't even think about the fact that his dad shouldn't do things like this with his heart condition.  
The road from the living room to his dad's bedroom passes in a blur and in a matter of seconds Kurt feels his body being thrown roughly on the bed.  
He bounces on the mattress a couple of times and is finally faced with his dad again. He's panting hard from the exertion, sweat matting his forehead as his coverall clings to him, failing to hide the impressive erection he's sporting. His stare is so heated that Kurt feels pinned to the spot, frozen under it's intensity.  
They stare at each other for some seconds, but soon his dad's eyes strays to the exspanse of Kurt's milky naked body. It's like a dam has been broken, like everything his dad has tried to avoid, keep locked up until now, is rushing out at the same time.  
The stillness doesn't last long, soon his dad's hands are on him again, big, calloused and rough on his soft skin.  
He makes Kurt spread his legs, sliding his fingers towards his wet pussy. He thumbs at his clit, much as the night before, but now his gaze is deliberate, his eyes aren't dazed, lost in a lust fog, but clear and sure.  
Kurt shivers in pleasure, both from his father's touch and hungry eyes, he's still shocked and too afraid to talk in case he breaks the enchantment his dad's seems to have fallen in.  
But no matter how hard Kurt tries to keep quiet, he can't keep tiny moans form escaping his lips, and his dad doesn't seem to mind at all.  
“Enjoying that uh?” he asks, keeping the motions on his clit steady and now sliding two fingers inside Kurt's opening.  
“What, you suddenly lost your pretty voice? You've been moaning like a whore all week and now you're silent?” he continues, forcefully slamming his fingers in and out, following their movement with his eyes like he's hypnotized by it.  
Kurt can't help but moan at that, finally letting himself go, believe that his dad is really convinced.  
“Yeah, now I recognize you.” he whispers directly in Kurt's ear, sliding another finger inside him.  
“God, you're so wet inside. Look at you, all spread out for you daddy, dripping wet... What does that slutty pussy want, baby? Tell me.” he commands and Kurt really has no choice but answer him.  
“I- I... You, daddy, I want you. Wa-want your cock.” he menages to stutter out, still feeling shocked about the event's turn.  
“Then I'll better give it you. Don't want my spoiled little slut to go hungry.” Burt replies, taking his hand back and using it to open his overall's long zipper. Kurt watches him in a daze, saliva pooling in his mouth as Burt's fat cock is finally revealed.  
It's completely hard, standing red and proud against Burt's prominent belly; Kurt immediately feels his insides clenching at the sight, he can't believe that cock is going to be pounding inside him soon.  
It's perfect as he remembers, so long and thick and with that fat mushroom head that's now steadily weeping precome.  
He tries to caress his clit as he watches his dad stroke his big cock, but his hand is batted away and suddenly he feels his dad's hands lifting him up again and turn him around to lie on his stomach.  
“Bitches get fucked on all fours.” his dad mutters hotly in his ear causing him to shiver hard in anticipation.  
He feels on edge, a touch away from coming hard; after all he already spent some time fingering and teasing himself, and his dad's dirty talk is making his heart slam against his ribcage.

Burt grunts and puts his calloused hands on Kurt's hips, slowly caressing the soft flesh of his ass, squeezing it roughly and even swatting at it, making Kurt arch his back and push those milky globes back into his hands.  
“Eager bitch, would take anything I'd to you, wouldn't you.” Burt growls, admiring the reddened skin of Kurt's ass.  
Kurt already feels lightheaded with desire, weak as a kitten in his father's strong hands.  
Then he feels his dad's breath on his wet pussy. And suddenly Burt is licking a stripe along his wet core, sucking lightly on the clit and swiping his tongue on Kurt's folds. He can't help but moan aloud and for a second he's almost convinced he's going to come before the actual sex act. He pushes his head between his arms, trying to hold on.  
His dad must feel his need, because he stops sucking on his pussy and stands up.  
“What do you want? Tell me now.” he says, hands wandering on Kurt's naked body.  
“Fuck me. Please, please, please daddy, fuck me.” he begs, now feeling so close to the realization of his dream he can almost taste it.  
“So pretty when you beg” Burt murmurs, spreading Kurt's pussy lips wide with his hands.  
Kurt doesn't have the courage to turn back and watch what his dad is going to do, he's afraid that he'll come as soon as he actually sees the hunger in Burt's eyes. So he keeps his head buried in his forearms, concentrating on not coming and letting himself marvel in his dad's rough touch.  
He's afraid this rough foreplay will go on too long, but it seems that his dad has really lost his patience and is ready to fuck.  
Soon he feels the blunt head of Burt's big cock teasing between his folds, as his dad slowly drags his hard length across the sensitive organ. He moans, rocking his hips against it, chasing that perfect friction.  
“Look at you, drenching my cock with your slutty pussy, trying to rub that dirty thing on me, so desperate.” Burt says, stroking his impossibly hard cock and finally aligning it with Kurt's gushing opening.  
“Now be a good bitch and take it” he murmurs as he forces his entire length into Kurt's pussy, pushing into him all at once.  
Kurt actually screams when he feels his dad finally, finally, filling him with his big cock. He just slides in, pushing that monster cock inside him without stopping, and to Kurt it feels like it never ends. He feels his pussy clenching hard around it, and when he feels the warm weight of his dad's furry balls on his skin he finally loses it.  
He comes long and hard without being touched, squeezing that big cock inside him like he wants to keep it there forever, as his muscles spasm hard with the force of his orgasm. He cries out, the pleasure and the relief so strong he feels some tears falling from his eyes as his mouth goes slack and saliva pools on the duvet.  
“Fuck, God, look at you, coming just from having a cock inside of you. Fuck.” Burt grunts, now slowly sliding back and forth, guiding Kurt's orgasm.  
“Fuckin slut. How is this cunt still so tight, should be wrecked by now by all the cocks you stuffed in it.” he says, squeezing Kurt's hips into his hands and pounding inside him, as his body goes completely lax after his orgasm.  
Kurt kind of floats there for a minute, body melt into the mattress, chest flat on the bed with his hips raised just because his dad it's keeping them there.  
He's completely out of it, body rocking with the motions of that big cock inside him as his dad uses his warm body to get off. He distantly thinks there will never a bliss more intense than this.  
He feels his dad's cock so deep inside him, he feels so full and used now that oversensitivity is settling. His dad doesn't give him time to recover, he just starts snapping his hips in and out, the sound of his grunts and the slapping of his balls on Kurt's pussy filling the room.  
It feels like too much and not enough at the same time, he's been taken, his dad is mounting him like he's just a wet, warm hole to get off with and he loves it.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” his dad suddenly says, voice so deep and raspy he doesn't really sounds like himself, as he he keeps pounding into him as hard as he can.  
Kurt doesn't feel like he has enough brain cells at the moment to answer coherently, so he just pushes back with his hips, trying to ignore his sensitivity.  
But his dad doesn't seem satisfied by that response.  
“What does a good boy say, when his daddy gives him a gift he doesn't deserve?” he asks Kurt as he grabs fistfuls of his ass cheeks and squeezes hard.  
Kurt moans, feeling even more wetness coming out his pussy, making it all more slippery.  
“Th-thank you, thank you daddy.” he stutters out, feeling pleasure already starting to pool in his belly again.  
“Yeah, that's right, slut. You should be grateful I put my cock inside that dirty cunt. I'm gonna wreck it, stretch it so wide nobody will ever be able to fuck you right ever again.” Burt pants, visibly getting more and more riled up, but not letting the rhythm of his hips falter a bit.  
“Oh, daddy, please please.” Kurt cries out, overwhelmed by his dad's words, feeling like there are too many sensations for his brain to process.  
“Oh, you'd like that, uh? Having that dirty hole all stretched out by your daddy's big cock. Don't worry baby, I have more than enough to keep you satisfied.” he growls ramming his cock inside Kurt even harder, causing his balls to slap hard on Kurt's pussy. Kurt moans loudly when he feels their warm weight against him, they are so big, so full, he loves the feeling of them.  
His dad seems to catch on his little kink, “You feel that uh? Feel how full they are. Fucking bitch been teasing me all week, couldn't even come without thinking about you. I've got more than a week worth of blue balls there.” Kurt mewls helplessly, just the thought of his dad's come filling his pussy is sending bright sparks of pleasure down his groin. He can't stay still any longer, he slides a hand between his legs to thumb at his clit.  
“Oh, look at you, you like thinking about your daddy spunk flooding that dirty cunt of yours? There's gonna be so much of it baby, it's gonna be all inside you, and you'll keep it warm in you belly, won't you?” Burt rasps, his thrusts now getting irregular, short and so forceful that the bed is rocking hard with them. He's getting closer, after a week of constant teasing and zero relief, he can't help but.  
Kurt feels his dad heavy breath, the forcefulness of his thrusts and he knows Burt's going to come soon. The thought that he's going to do it inside Kurt's pussy is almost enough to send him over the edge.  
“Yeah daddy give it to me, please, I need it.” he shouts as he thumbs at his clit, body still jolting on the bed with the rhythm of Burt's hips.  
“I'm gonna come, fuck, gonna come inside your pussy.” Burt moans, bending over Kurt and covering his naked body with his still clothed one, forcing his cock even deeper inside his son.  
He snaps his hips fast and hard as he feels Kurt's walls starting to clench hard around his hard member. He pushes inside as much as he can, climbing over the body beneath him, engulfing it as he feels the release of orgasm finally washing over him.  
“Shit. Fuck take it slut, take it all.” he shouts as he comes, long spurts of jizz erupting from his cock and filling his son's cunt. He keeps his cock buried there, as he feels Kurt's pussy clamping around it and milking all it has to give.  
It's been too long since he came, there's so much of it that when Kurt finally comes, squirting around the impossibly wide cock inside him, a bit of fluid is pushed out, sliding over Kurt's milky skin.  
Kurt doesn't even shout as he comes, it's like his body is too concentrated on the pulsing of his pussy, the radiant pleasure of his orgasm engulfing his whole being. It feels like a never-ending orgasm, it just keeps going on and on, in waves, as he clenches rhythmically on his dad's cock, feeling his thick come covering his walls.  
His ears starts ringing and he's just barely aware that he's squirting, his pussy gushing out sprouts of clear fluid, adding to the mess of his father's come, making it all slide down his tights.  
His dad probably says something to him, but he's already too far gone to understand it, it's all like he's dreamed of and more, so much more. He just slumps on the bed, body wrecked by his two intense orgasms.  
He feels his dad's breath on his neck, his heavy, warm, body now pressing him into the mattress and he just succumbs to the overwhelming sensations, letting his body go slack and his eyes close.

When Burt wakes up later, is to a hot mouth eagerly exploring his cock. He grunts, not awake enough to understand what's going on.  
“Hello daddy.” Kurt suddenly purrs from between his legs, lips wet and parted, a line of saliva still connecting them to the flushed head of Burt's hard cock.  
“Fuck,” he murmurs, the memories from the day hitting him.  
“Mmmh, you already did” Kurt supplies, sliding his lips on Burt's length and keeping eye contact.  
Then he starts nuzzling into his dad's groin, heavily inhaling the scent concentrated there.  
He moans and whines, licking and sucking that cock like it's the source of the greatest thing he'd ever tasted, like he's starving for it.  
He mouths at Burt's furry balls, licking them, softly playing with them with his hands, thinking about how full they were, how much come has spurted from them, directly into his pussy.  
He can't help but getting aroused again, his pussy still so wet after his dad had fucked him before.  
He puts even more effort into sucking his dad's big member, now that he has free access to it he can't waste it. He feels fervid, hungry for his dad's touch, for that big fat cock to ram into him so hard it'll put him into oblivion again.  
He takes the cock's head into his mouth again and tries to sink on it as much as he can; it's so big and wide, he loves the feeling of his mouth getting stretched like that.  
He's trying to take it all into his throat without choking when he feels his dad's hand on his head.  
“If you keep doing that I'm gonna come.” Burt rasps out.  
Kurt reluctantly takes his mouth away from his dad's cock, dragging his tongue on the shaft like he's trying to get as much taste as he can.  
“I wanna ride you, daddy.” He says, voice a little broken, needy. Burt almost passes out again from the hotness of it all.  
He just nods and sits straight up on the bed, removing his clothes as fast as he can.  
He sits against the headboard, stroking his already hard cock as he watches Kurt kneeling on his lap.  
“Go on baby, take what you need from daddy. I know that dirty pussy can't stay empty for too long” he says, already feeling on edge.  
Kurt just smirks and in matter of seconds gets up on his knees, aligns Burt's cock with his gaping hole and fluidly sinks down on it.  
They both moan aloud when Kurt's pelvis finally comes in contact with his dad's, his pussy engulfing his cock completely.  
Kurt puts his hands in his dad's chest, distractedly playing with his chest hair as he uses the leverage to slide up and down on that sinfully long cock.  
He loses himself a bit in the steady rhythm of it all, hypnotized by the sensation of his father's meat sinking int him again and again. He starts slow, wanting to savor the moment, to be more in control of it than before, but soon his dad's impatience urges him to up the rhythm.  
Burt puts his big hands on his waist, squeezing it so hard it'll leave bruises.  
“Yeah, just like that. Move those hips baby. God, you know how to work a cock.” he says, now raising his hips to meet Kurt's movements.  
“Fuck, the things I want to do to that pussy. So many fantasies, you have no idea baby. You'll be a good boy and do it all for you daddy won't you?” he asks, sliding his hands over Kurt's torso, thumbing at his sensitive pink nipples.  
“Y-yes daddy, whatever you want. I-I'm yours.” Kurt answers as he shifts his hips so that his clit can rub on his dad's groin.  
“Yeah, you are such a good slut. So hungry for your daddy's dick. I'm gonna keep you always full, baby, fill that pussy with my spunk and plug you up all day. So that when I come home I'll just take my cock out and sink into that dirty cunt of yours. Would you like that?” he asks, forcing Kurt to slam on him faster and faster, as the both get close to coming.  
Kurt just moans helplessly, too turned on by the fantasy.  
“And if you try to fuck someone else, I'll punish you, I'll spank that tight ass so hard you won't be sitting for a week, and then I'll fuck your asshole too.” Burt keeps blurting out, eyes shouts in pleasure as he imagines every single thing they can do now. He redoubles his efforts, using all his muscles to piston in and out of Kurt's pussy.  
“Yeah, gonna mark you everywhere, stuff you with my cock.” he moans as he feels his son's pussy contracting around his cock as he tenses up and comes.  
Kurt shouts this time, desperate and broken as his dad's words, combined with his cock, send him over the edge. He clenches hard on the hard member so deep inside him and soon he's rewarded with thick spurts of come flooding his insides.  
He tries to enjoy it all, the fullness and hotness of it, hoping he won't have to commit everything to memory because it'll happen again soon.  
They stay like that, Burt's cock slowly softening inside Kurt's pussy, until the oversensitivity becomes too much and Kurt's slides off his dad's lap.  
“Soo... You were serious right? We're gonna do all of it, you weren't joking?” Kurt needs to ask, splayed on his dad's bed, pussy still full of his come. He needs to know this is not a one time thing.  
Burt just chuckles. “Sure, just let the old man have some time to recover first.”  
Kurt just cuddles into his dad's big, warm body then, a smile gracing his lips. He did it. He won, and it's just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!  
> I'm so, so, very sorry about this huge delay, but, as I said before, this month has been HELL for me, I've been so busy I really didn't have the time to write. I'm sorry I made you all wait for so long, but I tried to make the wait worth it in the end, and I really hope you'll like the chapter. =)  
> I just want to say how grateful and happy I am about all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits, I didn't think my story wold get this kind of attention and I'm really glad you liked it!  
> I had so much fun writing this that I'll probably fill some other prompt in the future, so stay tuned ;)  
> One last IMPORTANT thing, I labelled this chapter as 5/5 because with this part the actual prompt is filled, BUT I kind of keep thinking about some extra sex scenes between Kurt and Burt... I still haven't decided if I'm gonna write them or not, so I wanted to ask you if you want to read them. If people are interested I'll try to add them, I'd be happy to. ^^  
> So, a HUGE thank you to all of you, please, please, please let me know if you liked this last chapter because is kind of the most important one and I'm super nervous about it, and let me know if you'd like for me to write those extra scenes!  
> Hugs and kisses to everyone, it's been great <3
> 
> PS: I want to say I acted really cool when I saw that gigi42 left kudos to my story, but it wouldn't be the truth; what happened involves squealing and a bit of flailing =D  
> Just, thank you for reading this, I'm a big big fan of your writing, it means a lot to me that you liked the story!


	6. EXTRA SCENE "I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the first extra scene for this fic, all Burt/Kurt! Enjoy! ;)

It's a hot night in May, Kurt is downstairs having his weekly sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes, and Burt's cock is so hard it's making sleeping impossible for him.  
It's been three long days since he's been into his son's sweet cunt, since he's had that warm body pressed against his, and it's proven to be too long for Burt's cock. They both have been unusually busy, Kurt with various late glee practices and the planning for Rachel's birthday, and Burt stuck at work late without two of his employees; they simply didn't find the time or the energy to have sex.  
Burt had many things planned for tonight, to make up for the lost time, but when he got home Kurt's friends were already there and he couldn't say no to his son's request of having a sleepover.  
Now he regrets it, thinking about how he could have spent the night with his cock buried deep into that wet pussy, instead of lying alone in bed, willing his erection away.  
He scoffs, horny and grumpy, and decides to go downstairs for a midnight snack, hoping it will distract his dick long enough to let him go to sleep.

When he makes it downstairs, he realizes he might have made a mistake, a terrible one.  
He feels his cock filling out even more as he paddles around the living room as quiet as he can, eyes captured by the sight of his son's sleeping form illuminated by the moonlight.   
He's lying on Burt's comfy chair, while Mercedes and Rachel share the sofa bed. He's only partially covered by a thin sheet and it does nothing to hide the sweet sight of his pussy clad in a frilly pair of pink satin panties. His torso is covered by a tight t-shirt. Burt knows his son is more comfortable letting his more feminine side show when he's with the girls, he heard them giving each other make-overs and giggling as they talked about sexy underwear. He's glad Kurt is so at ease with his body, but his bold sexiness is not helping matters with his arousal.  
It's like he's been hypnotized, he can't help but get get closer to his sleeping son, until he's hovering right over him, cock so hard it's becoming painful, and breath ragged. He eyes Kurt's pussy, the shape of it's lips clear under the panties, stretched lovely over his slender hips.  
He really can't be blamed for what happens next.

Checking one more time that the girls are still deeply asleep, he sneaks a hand between his son's spread legs, slowly caressing the sweet nub hiding there.  
He softly slides his fingers over Kurt's pussy, feeling the heat coming from inside him. Kurt just moans lightly, spreads his legs more and, with a lovely huff, keeps on sleeping. Burt doesn't know if he's happy about it or not.  
He keeps touching him, now aching for the feeling of that warm wetness to cover his fingers. He slides his fingers between Kurt's lips, finally reaching the hidden clit and slowly stroking it.  
The reaction is instantaneous, Kurt raises his hips, eager to follow the movement and his arousal breaks the fog of his light sleep.  
He opens his eyes, still rutting against Burt's hand and tries to ask him what's going on.  
“Shh” whispers Burt, still not removing his hand. Kurt is so lovely like this, all sleep warm, his eyes still drooping a little and his expression confused and vaguely aroused.  
“Daddy needs his boy, but we have to be quiet” he says, taking one of Kurt's hands and putting it on his hard cock, letting him feel exactly how much daddy needs that pussy.  
Kurt's fingers squeeze his cock lightly as his brain catches up with what's happening, his eyes widen slightly and his pink lips curl in a suppressed moan.

Mercedes chooses that moment to snore softly and turn away from Rachel in the bed.  
Kurt and his dad both freeze for a second, hearts thumping wildly in their chests, until it's clear that she's still deeply asleep.  
Burt knows it was a close call, they have to be more careful.  
“Come on, baby” he says, helping Kurt up from the chair, trying not to make any noise.  
Kurt is more awake, but still pliant under Burt's guiding touch.  
Burt walks them towards the pantry as quietly as they can, hidden in the dark, carefully avoiding any obstacle.  
Soon they're there and Burt can finally close a door between him and his son's friends.  
The room is the smallest of the house, they just use it as a laundry room, it has barely the space to move, but it was the closest one Burt could think of with his lust-fogged brain.  
As soon as he hears the door click, he hoists Kurt lithe body on the wash-machine, causing him to gasp in surprise.  
The machine is on, and it's loud noise serves well for Burt's less then noble purposes.  
“Daddy...” Kurt whispers as his dad warm hands settle on his waist for a second, and then start wandering under his t-shirt.  
He hasn't seen his dad this lust-crazed in a long while, since they always make sure to keep each other satisfied, but he likes it. His frantic touch is making him feel so wanted, needed.  
He doesn't want to make his dad work too much to get what he wants, his pussy is already wet and the thrill of knowing that there are other people in the house is turning him on more than it should.  
He moans as Burt tugs his shirt up to his armpits, frantically kissing all over Kurt's chest, mouthing at his sensitive nipples, nipping at the flesh of his belly.  
“Baby, your daddy needs to be in your tight pussy.” Burt says, now trying to free Kurt from his shirt. “Are you gonna give you daddy what he needs, like a good boy?”  
Kurt can't help but whimper at that, he's so used to his dad being strong and dominant in bed, that this kind of crazed desire feels different.  
“Mmmh, yes daddy. I-I'm yours.” he stutters out, spreading his legs even more.  
The action makes the vibrations of the machine beneath him go straight to his pussy, and he distractedly wonders why they never thought of doing this before.

Burt just grunts and roughly palms his still covered pussy, much as he was doing when Kurt was still sleeping.  
“Such a good boy, keep that pussy always open and wet for your daddy” he murmurs as he slides Kurt's panties down his milky legs.  
When he's done he can't help but take a moment to appreciate the body his son is so willingly offering him. His long white legs, his flat stomach and pink nipples, and, of course that deliciously flushed pussy, so wet and ready to pleasure him.  
He's overwhelmed by the urge of tasting that sweet prohibited fruit, so he bends over his son's spread legs, gripping his thighs hard and launching himself at Kurt's pussy like a man in the desert would do with water.  
He drags his tongue all over it, sucking hard on Kurt's hidden clit, causing him to bite back a loud moan. He keeps lavishing it, sliding his tongue inside his son as far as he can, feeling actually thirsty for those juices, as Kurt writhes and whimpers above him, the vibrations of the machine, combined with Burt's ministrations quickly spiking his arousal.

He feels Kurt cup his head, chasing his pleasure, as his legs clamp around Burt's head; he loves how easy is to arouse him, how quickly he recovers, how eager he always is to give and take pleasure.  
He just keeps on licking and sucking, loving the way Kurt is eagerly rutting against him, until he hears Kurt cry out in pleasure as his pussy pushes out even more delicious juice.  
He's seen Kurt orgasm enough times to know how he looks right now, with his mouth still open in a silent scream, face and chest prettily flushed as tiny shocks of pleasure rip trough his body, it's a gorgeous sight, but he feels like he'll go mad if he lets go of that pussy too soon.  
He keeps his face buried there until he feels like he squeezed out every last drop, until he feels Kurt squirming lightly with oversensitivity.  
“That was a delicious midnight snack, thank you baby.” ha says, coming back up, watching the rushed rise and fall of Kurt's chest.

As soon as Burt's standing up again, Kurt's eyes fall on his tented pants, that fat erection straining the fabric. He licks his lips, thinking about how much he had missed that perfect cock in the past few days.  
Burt snickers “Does my little boy want a snack too?” he asks, squeezing his cock over his pants, knowing fully well what it does to his son.  
Kurt just moans and starts lazily pawing at the pants, eager to taste, but still a little thrown off by the force of his orgasm and the abruptness of his awakening.  
“You weren't very quiet just now baby, maybe you need something to keep that slutty mouth occupied, what do you say?” Burt teases, already shrugging off his pants and freeing his straining erection.  
Kurt's mouth actually waters at the sight and he launches himself at Burt's cock, kneeling on the floor and immediately sucking the fat head into his warm mouth.  
He moans as he tastes precome, having truly missed the feeling of his dad bucking into his mouth.  
He loves how strong his dad's scent is here, how he can focus on sucking that cock and nothing else, like it's all he's ever going to be good at.  
He feels Burt sliding his hands into his hair, trying not to buck his hips into him and choke him; they both learned that Kurt is too eager and willing to deepthroat even when he still hasn't mastered the skill with a cock impossibly big like Burt's.  
He just licks at the shaft and sucks as much as he can, but he knows that oral is not what his dad truly needs tonight. Soon Burt is squirming, more in anticipation than pleasure, and Kurt knows exactly what his dad needs.

With one last wet suck at the head, he pulls off Burt's cock and gets seated again on the still moving wash-machine.  
He spreads his legs slowly, enjoying Burt's hungry stare as he slides a hand between his pussy lips, spreading them, and exposing his wet core.  
There's not much more to say after that, he can clearly see the desperate need return to his dad's eyes, as his breath speeds up and his cock seems to fill out even more. It's so hard and hot, so big and angry red, Kurt doesn't know how he could survive three long days without it.  
“God baby, you're such a good slut. You will let your daddy fuck that tight cunt now, won't you?” Burt murmurs, stroking his cock and aiming it at Kurt's entrance.  
Kurt just anchors his legs to Burt's waist, dragging him where he really wants him.

Then there's nothing left to say, Burt snaps his hips forward and finally, finally, buries his cock into Kurt's pussy.  
They both fail to keep their moans quiet, the pleasure of being joined again is too great.  
“God, fuck baby, you're so good to your daddy. Gonna give you a big load, baby, gonna fill you up so good” Burt whispers, voice hoarse and hips snapping quickly.  
Kurt has no chance but to surrender to his father's mad desire, letting him take all he needs, letting him use his body.  
He feels lightheaded with lust and pleasure, like the only thing he can focus on is the fat cock ramming inside of him; it's almost like he's in the best vivid dream he ever had, and he never wants to wake. He clings to his dad's strong body, opening himself up as much as he can, as the vibrations from the wash-machine go straight to his core, making it all feel more intense.

Burt seems to have regained his previous desperation, he's bucking into his son with unusual speed and force, trying to bury his cock as deep as he can.  
Being inside Kurt is as good as he remembered, Burt knows he'll never be more at peace than when he's buried balls deep into his son, his wet cunt squeezing his cock like it's trying to milk all the come out of it.  
He lets his hands roam over Kurt's silky skin, irresistible now that is all sleep-warm and coated with a thin veil of sweat. He sucks, and bites, and caresses the soft skin of his neck, like a dog marking his territory, while his hips keep pounding hard into Kurt.  
He loves when Kurt is so submissive and pliant like this, he feels like he owns him, his delicious body and his hungry cunt.  
“Never gonna let me wait this long again, never. Can't stay away from your pussy. It's so good baby” Burt pants into Kurt's neck, feeling his heart pumping wildly in his chest.  
Kurt seems totally incapable of understanding words at the moment, too caught up in his pleasure, with his head thrown back, his pale neck exposed, begging to be marked, and his pussy so full and wet, being filled so well and so deep.  
The only sounds he makes are the little moans and whimpers that Burt is literally fucking out of him.  
“Such a good slut, taking my meat so well. What would your friend think, if they found you like this, uh? With your pussy stuffed full by daddy's cock?”  
Just the thought if it, the thrill of knowing that Kurt's cunt is so hungry that he needs his own dad to constantly keep him satisfied, sends shivers down Burt's spine, as he burrows even closer, crowding Kurt against the wash-machine.   
His hips are moving at a furious speed and the washing-machine's noise is the only thing covering the sound of skin slapping on skin.

“Oh...oh... Da-daddy, please...” Kurt cries out softly, the words being pushed out of his parted red lips like he has no control over it. He just hangs on there, taking it, incapable of focusing on anything other than the pleasure coiling in his belly.  
“You gonna come, squirt on daddy's cock? Come on baby” Burt encourages him, as he keeps their bodies as close as physically possible, like he's trying to shove his cock even deeper, forcing his son to take it all to the root.  
Kurt just whimpers, as he feels the vibrations beneath him going straight where he's joined with his dad, causing his muscles to spasm and tremble as pleasure washes over him.  
He throws his head back as his second orgasm hits him, more powerful than before. He's so overwhelmed that he doesn't even make a sound, his mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure ripples through his body following the rhythm of his father's frantic thrusts.  
He's barely aware of his surroundings as white noise seems to fill his ears and his dad's slurs are muffled; he's left with just enough energy to slump into his dad's strong arms and let him chase his own pleasure.

Burt is holding Kurt's warm body so tight that he's afraid he'll snap it in half, but he couldn't stop now, not for anything. The force that drives him to fuck into Kurt's now limp body is too great.  
He's close, he can't never resist the feeling of his son's cunt squeezing his cock, squirting around it, clamping on his meat like it was trying to milk every single drop of cum out of him.  
He's breathing heavily, panting into Kurt's warm neck, feeling like he's losing control over his body as it chases pleasure.  
“So good baby, so good for your daddy.” he whispers, barely over the squishy sounds of Kurt's impossibly wet pussy.  
“Go-gonna come...Fill you up, so goood. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
He sucks on Kurt's shoulder, feeling like he's marking him for all the world to see, and he finally feels the pleasure coiling in his gut, exploding and rushing out.  
He cums, and cums, and cums, spurts of thick come gushing into his son's already drenched cunt; it feels like it goes on forever, like it's the best sensation he'll ever feel.  
He stays still, hips firmly pressed against his son's as his cock fills him up from deep inside, until he feels like he's finished, he's finally empty.

Still keeping Kurt's slumping, sleepy and seated body, uptight, he pulls out, watching in a detached fashion their mixed come rushing out. It's his favorite sight, his son's pussy marked with his thick come, the undeniable sign of their bond.  
He drags a hand over Kurt's painted pussy, scooping up their come with his fingers and surrendering to the urge of seeing Kurt lick them clean. He raises his hand to Kurt's plush lips, softly caressing over them, making him open his eyes and his mouth.  
“Mmmh..” Kurt moans, lazily sucking the fingers in his mouth, completely relaxed and boneless after such a great pleasure.  
“Such a good slut baby, you always make your daddy proud” Burt pants as he watches his son sucks on his come-covered fingers like it's the best pacifier in the world.   
“Promise daddy, you'll make time for his cock. Never gonna let it go hungry again.” he says, slowly caressing Kurt's back.  
Kurt just gives a last suck to his fingers, swallows the come, and lightly kisses over them “I promise daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo :3  
> I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy with real life and a couple of other fandom projects.   
> Today I finally found time to write the first extra scene for this story, it's not as long as the other chapters of the actual fic, but that's because in my mind these scenes are more like snippets of Burt and Kurt's sex life, not an actual sequel with plot, I hope nobody will be too disappointed!  
> I'm thinking about a proper sequel, but I still haven't found a prompt I really like, so if you have something in mind let me know ;)  
> I still have some other extra scenes planned out so I really think you'll hear from me soon!  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if you liked it, it really makes me happy to know what you think <3


End file.
